High School Musical: Second Time Round
by TKAMB
Summary: COMPLETE20 years after Troy and Gabriella sang their children attend East High. Troy is the coach and Gabriella is a science teacher. Charlie and Evangeline Bolton are the most popular kids in school whilst Amy Bolton is the least, until the new boy arriv
1. Chapter 1

(A/N: Hey everyone! I've only just been introduced to High School Musical and thought it was good and so this story popped into my head! I've made a trailer chapter so let me know if you like the story and I'll carry on with the story. Hope you enjoy, TKAMB)

Trailer:

**In 2006 they changed the course of their school's acceptance of student's passions**

Shot of Gabriella and Troy sing Breaking Free

**But now 20 years later everything at East High has changed once more**

Crowds of teenagers gather chanting for their basketball team. Cheerleaders dance and students holding up banners. Charlie Bolton the team captain jumps onto the fountain making the students cheer even louder whilst his sister Evangeline Bolton leads the cheerleaders in their choreographed dance

**Well maybe not everything**

Amy Bolton clutches her school books and watches the crowds of students through her thin rimmed glasses. She lets out a sigh and walks into the school. 'I wish I could do that' she thinks as she goes

**East High is ruled by the Bolton kids – that is two of them**

"Hey you're Charlie and Evangeline's sister Arny" a boy says

"Actually my name is –"he walks away and so cuts her off "Amy" she says to herself

"Geek alert girls!" a group of popular girls teased Amy as she walked by

**She's been ignored her whole life**

"What can I say? I'm a triplet; my brother is the most popular guy in our year as well as captain of the basketball team. My sister is the most popular girl as well as head cheerleader, my dad is the school coach, my mum is a science teacher. We are just all intergraded in this school which is suffocating, whilst I'm ... different"

"Just face it Amy, you are never going to be anything so you might as well give up trying" a girl bully's Amy with her friends

"Dad, why do you like me?" Amy asks her father as they shoot hoops in the gym

"That is the dumbest question I've ever heard you utter. You're my daughter and I have always loved you as have your mother, what is this really about?" Troy asked and she makes a shot missing

"It's a secret" she responds

"What's your secret?" a boy asks with a soft smile. See images of Amy talking to people, having fun with her parents, reading, looking at her face in the mirror, her watching her siblings with their friends, looking at her medicine cabinet in the bathroom

"That I exist" Amy responds and walks away

**Until he walked into her life**

Amy trips on a step making her book fly across the floor. She looks up and sees someone catch it and bring it over to her. He had big brown eyes and short black hair

"I'm Jack, what's your name?" he asked after she had stood up

"Let me tell you about this place, everyone judges everyone in their year within the first five seconds of meeting each other place them in certain category boxes. Believe me I'm in a box you don't want to mingle with and also everyone has to hide their inner beauty to survive high school" Amy explains. "But I have to thank you for helping my Jack so thank you" she turns her back to him and begins to walk away

"You're welcome ..?" Amy stops and turns around

"Amy"

"You are never going to believe who the new guy is!" Evangeline gushed to all the popular girls

"Jack Donavon! He just transferred from a boarding school after his father's job meant he was forced to move here. He is one of the best basketball players in the state and now he's on my team!" Charlie explained to his parents as the family ate dinner

"Jack Donavon is so going to be mine!" Evangeline commented putting Amy off her dinner

"He is sooo hot!" the cheerleaders commented making Amy roll her eyes

**Now two people that are from completely different worlds**

"What do you want Jack?" Amy asks with her arms folded

"To talk to you"

"You're one of the most popular guys in school, if you are seen with me your social status declines, why would you do that?"

"Because I want to know you, besides I'm not the one with a problem with it, maybe you are the one with the problem" Jack responds leaving Amy looking shocked

**Will discover the beauty within each other**

"Ok I need to learn the rules of this place, will you help me?" Jack asks Amy at lunch

"Ok"

"You know what I don't get is that this place fails to ask questions. Everything is black and white here, why can't it be grey? Why can't the straight line be tangled?"

"A star basketball player with depth isn't that interesting" Amy says in response. Shots of Amy and Jack hanging out with popular kids seeing

"What else do you do Amy?"

"Don't tell anyone, but I sing a little" Amy sings for Jack making him smile

"Miss Bolton, see me after class" Miss Darbiss the drama teacher calls out to Amy after she done singing

"I've never considered myself a beauty"

"How can you say that?" Jack asks and takes her glasses off her

**And create a shockwave through the halls of East High**

"What do you think you are doing with Jack Donavon?" Evangeline confronts Amy in her room

"We just talk, he's my friend"

"You don't have friends!"

"Don't you get it Amy? You could ruin our chances of getting to the state championships by being friends with him"

"She's just a girl! It doesn't matter, she doesn't matter so drop it ok" Jack yells at the basketball team unaware that Amy was listening. Amy cries sliding to the floor of the bathroom

"Amy please talk to me, I need you" a note says in Amy's locker

"I don't know who I am anymore"

"The only way you can fix this is if you leave him alone"

"There is only one thing I can do now" Amy says softly. She stands on a stage with a microphone in her hands with her body slightly shaking. She closes her eyes and hears a voice in her head.

"Don't forget who you are, you are Amy" Amy falls to the floor

**Come follow the story of a girl who dreamed to be seen until someone turned on the light**

"There has to be something more to me then books and knowledge, I just don't know where it is" Amy explains to Gabriella as she lays in bed

"Everyone is blind to their inner beauty until someone shows it too you, that is when you can truly understand who you are, not by what other people think you are" Amy begins to cry and is comforted by her mother

"Why is it that no one ever sees anyone the way in which they truely are?" Amy voice over as she walks through the halls of East High with everyone staring at her

"Because is people did then there would be no need for such divisions between groups of people" Jack's voice over as he walks through the halls of EastHigh and passes Amy with a soft smile

**High School Musical: Second Time Round coming soon **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1:

Log on

Enter user name and password

Loading

Access granted

Amy Bolton sat at her computer logging onto her favourite website to see if she had any responses to a paper she had published recently on the site surrounding Elizabeth I. She had been submitting various works and having discussion groups on the site for many years. It was a student website called student zone where students can chat with others, help each other with subjects, publish papers, pass comments or just meet for a chat. It had become Amy's world and she loved reading peoples comments about her works. So there wasn't any confusion for international year groups each user name had the year that user was born at the end.

"Amy! Will you stop typing away at that computer I can't find my blue sweater – you've taken it haven't you?" Evangeline wined as she came into Amy's room

"Evangeline you always leave it in the same place and you always blame me for taking it. For the last time it will be in your bedroom on the back of your chair under your coat like always" Amy replied without moving her eye from the computer screen as she typed a message to an online friend. Evangeline let out a small angered scream making Amy smile and she stormed out slamming Amy's door behind her

YOU HAVE FIVE NEW MESSAGE

Her speakers uttered and Amy opened her inbox. She smiled seeing the user name phantommask2011 at the top of her inbox new mail list. She opened it up and bit her lip

Hey Scarlet2011! I really enjoyed reading your paper on Elizabeth I; it had me glued to my computer to take part in the discussion group for two hours! You should become a proper published author like a historian as your other literature papers are great! I'm sure they have helped many other students on the site with their work. So how is the mad house? Your sister still driving you nuts? Are you free for a personal chat later tonight? Around 7pm?

Amy smiled and began to type but Charlie came into her room carrying a basketball interrupting her

"Amy, mum and dad want you downstairs"

"Tell them I'll be right there I just need to send this" Amy explained and Charlie began to read over her shoulder. "Stop it" she said knowing what he was doing

"I'm not doing anything!" he debated but she wasn't listening

"Charlie, this site is like my journal! It's private so go away" Charlie rolled his eyes and muttered something about ho pathetic girls are before leaving the room. She turned back to the computer and began to type once more

I'd love to meet up for a chat. I swear my house becomes madder everyday! Now my brother is driving me around the bend. Just hope I have a good day at school or else I may come online either angry or upset and may take it out on you! Sorry if I do but you know what the pressures of school life is! Well I have to go, my siblings are driving me crazy, my parents want me downstairs and in exactly 38 minutes a new day at school begins – HELP! At least today is Friday so I get two days of peace and rest from school before the new school week – pity I can't get two days away from the mad house!!

Amy clicked send and softly smiled. She liked having online friends who she could talk to and who enjoyed her work without knowing her. Her own life was rather different. She had friends at school but not to a degree that she had online.

-----

"Hey! I was wondering where you were!" Sammy said the Amy as she strolled into the school paper office. Sammy was Taylor and Chad's eldest child and they had a son called Peter who as in the year below Sammy.

"Sorry we were running late again because of Evangeline's sweater! I swear I do not understand how she is able to revolve her life and issues she has around a sweater? Is it possible or is it a head cheerleader complex that we don't understand giving that we are outsiders to the cheerleading clan?

"The latter I think!" Sammy said making them both laugh

"So did you enjoy my new paper online last night?"

"Yeah it was great, I saw phantommask2011 was leading the discussion group again" Sammy said raising a suggestible eyebrow as Amy sat next to Sammy

"Sammy don't look at me like that! I don't know who he is and you never know phantommask2011 could be a girl"

"Yeah right! And I'm going to be head cheerleader next week! You are in complete denial, and every time you get a message alert you do that think with your lip" Sammy said pointing to Amy's mouth

"What thing?" she asked and bit her lip

"That! Ok tell me the truth, what do you think when you get a message from phantommask2011 and no lies which includes blinking?" Sammy asked making Amy smile

"None of your business, besides you sound crazy" Sammy rolled her eyes and folded her eyes

"Denial" Sammy said

"No it's not! Now what am I writing about this week?" Amy asked looking through the list of suggested articles

"Cheerleaders peep rally" Sammy said and Amy rolled her eyes

"They are taking over the earth!"

-----

"So my mum and dad say it's ok for you and the girls to stay over my house tomorrow night if you are still up for it?" Sammy asked as she and Amy walked the halls of East High

"Yeah defiantly, I'll bring the DVDs and sweets" Amy said

"I'll get the pizza and popcorn, Annette and Michelle have confirmed they can come" Annette Evans was Sharpay's daughter and Michelle Collins was Kelsie's daughter. Kelsie had become a successful composer and song writer who was happily married to a boy called Jason who she met in collage. Sharpay had become a successful actress and recently divorced her husband Keith. Sharpay's brother Ryan had moved to New York for his theatre company he owned and lived there with his wife Vanessa and two kids

"Yeah but remember you can't tell my dad everything about what I'm having, he'll go mad along with mum if they find out"

"Don't worry I won't! So what are you up to tonight?" Sammy asked and Amy bit her lip. "You did it again! I knew it! You're having a date with him aren't you?"

"It's just a private online chat! That is not a date!" Amy tried to defend herself

"Sounds like a date to me"

"Amy? A date? What kind of deluded boy would do that?" Evangeline commented as Amy and Sammy passed Evangeline's locker where the entire cheerleading squad were gathered

"It's not a date, it's a conversation. Besides why would you care about my business?" Amy asked raising an eyebrow

"Amy, I am your older sister and before you try to deny it five minutes do count so you know you can't lie to me. He doesn't exist and you'll just spend another night alone in your room" the cheerleaders laughed and Amy shook her head. She knew her sister was being more cruel then usual to show off to her friends but it still hurt Amy.

"Come on Amy let's go" Sammy said glaring at Evangeline and they walked away. "Why do you put up with that? She's your sister!" Sammy asked startled by what Evangeline had just done

"Because I have to! I don't focus on it so I don't care. Look let's just forget it and think about tomorrow"

"Or tonight perhaps?" Sammy asked with a soft smile. The school bell rung alerting the students that the next period was about to start

"I have to go I'm in biology now. So I'll see you at lunch. Just to clarify - It's not a date!" Amy said and rushed off down the corridor leaving Sammy where she was

"DENIAL! DENIAL! DENIAL!" Sammy called after Amy and the cheerleaders looked at Sammy. Sammy smiled broadly. "We were answering quiz questions: What is the longest and most famous river in Africa?"

"Is that on today's science class test?" asked Cassey, one of the cheerleaders as she fiddled with a strand of her long blonde hair

"Yeah!" Sammy said sarcastically and headed for her class

-----

Phantommask2011: So how was your day then?

Scarlett2011: You don't want to know! My sister is seriously destroying my life at school but I'm managing to deal with it somehow. I know she only does it because of her social status but still I know she loves me

Phantommask2011: I'm sure she does but you need to stick up for yourself! Show her and the rest of her friends that they can't get to you! So what music are you listening to?

Scarlett2011: the theme music from the film 'The Mission'. It is one of my fav movie soundtracks. I adore music, I can't do anything without music on. Sometimes in my room I'll be sat watching TV with one of my headphones in my ear listening to a CD! It's getting rather late, I'll be forced to log off by my mum and dad soon

Phantommask2011: Already? It's only... 11:45pm? I had better too before I get done by my parents!

Scarlett2011: So I'll see you around the site soon then

Phantommask2011: Sure

Scarlett2011: Hey phantommask2011, I know we aren't able to exchange personal information but can you clarify something for me? Are you a girl or a boy?

Phantommask2011: A boy, why?

Scarlett2011: For reasons I can't tell you! Lol goodnight

Phantommask2011: Goodnight


	3. Chapter 3

**(A/N: Hey guys! I'm glad you like my story so far. Now originally I wasn't going to make the story into a musical like the movie but when working on this chapter I realised a certain song would really work so now it is! So for this chapter the song is 'I Won't Say I'm In Love' from Disney's Hercules. So enjoy and let me know what you think! TKAMB)**

**Chapter 2:**

Amy was stood shooting hoops in the back garden when Troy approached her.

"Hey! Fake right and take left!" he called making her smile and she did what he said. The ball went through the hoop and Troy smiled. "Nice shot!"

"Thanks" she replied and handed him the ball

"So you are sleeping over at Sammy's house tonight right?"

"Yeah, Michelle and Annette are coming too. So I'll be having dinner over there"

"So how was school today?" Troy asked shooting a hoop

"The same as usual, I've got a new article lined up for next week. Something to do with a new kid" she replied and got the ball off Troy. She took a shot and missed

"Yeah I've met him when he came to look around a few weeks ago, he's a nice guy" he replied and picked up the ball

"Well I'll believe that when I see it" she said panting

"You ok?" he asked noticing her panting and approached her

"Yeah I'm just tired from shooting hoops that's all"

"Ok come on, sit down" Amy rolled her eyes and did what he said

"Dad I'm fine really! If I weren't I'd say so"

"Still I think you should stay home tonight if you are like this"

"No way! Dad, please we have been planning this for ages! That's not fair!" Amy wined and Gabriella appeared from the house

"What's going on?" Gabriella asked crouching down to Amy's level

"Dad says I can't go to the sleepover tonight because I'm tired" Amy explained getting upset

"Do you feel ok?" she asked Amy as she rubbed her back. Amy nodded and Gabriella saw the tears of disappointment in her daughter's eyes. "Then its ok with me, go and pack your overnight bag" Amy hugged her mother and rushed into the house.

"Thanks for undermining my authority" Troy said and began shooting hoops to take out his frustration

"Don't do that Troy! Don't accuse me of something I haven't done. She's fine, besides Taylor and Chad will be there and will keep an eye on her. I know you want to protect her but you are being too much, she wants and needs her freedom just as much as Charlie and Evangeline do" Troy lowered his head and she stood up

"I'm sorry, I just don't want her to fade that's all" Troy explained and Gabriella nodded

"I know but if you stop her from doing what she wants she'll hate you forever for doing it"

------

Troy and Amy sat in silence as they drove to Chad and Taylor's house. Amy hadn't spoken to her dad since he said she couldn't go to the sleepover.

"So are you going to talk to me yet?" Troy asked and got no reply so he stopped the car. "Ok I'll speak first then. I'm sorry I guess sometimes being your dad I get... scared ... scared of loosing you" Amy turned to look at him and unfolded her arms

"I know" she replied and hugged him for a moment. Troy smiled softly and looked at his daughter

"You know something, you are so beautiful. You truly are"

"You have to say that, you are my father after all" she replied shaking her head

"No I don't and I mean it! If you need anything I'm here for you ok?" Amy nodded and he kissed her forehead. "Now let's get you to that party". It took a few more minutes to arrive at the house and the girls met them at the front door. For the next few minutes Troy didn't understand a word the girls were saying as they were all talking over each other. They then rushed upstairs and Chad appeared at the doorway.

"Troy! You want to come in for a drink?"

"No man I can't, I have to get back. Listen; will you do me a favour? Will you keep an eye on Amy for me, make sure she's ok?"

"You know I will, I'll drop her home tomorrow morning" Chad reassured him

"Thanks man, say hey to Taylor for me"

"Will do! See ya"

-----

"Ok it is so obvious he likes you! Why else would he be constantly sending you messages and setting up these dates online?" Michelle asked

"Ok first we need to clarify something. Meeting online for a chat is NOT a date; it is just a chat between two people"

"Fine then it is a chat, but you have to admit you like him too" Annette said and Amy rolled her eyes

"No I ... I can't like him. I don't know anything about him! You can't swap personal details on the site ... I can't like a complete stranger who for all I know could be like a 40 year old man who stalks innocent girls through student websites! Or he could be one of the most popular guys in his school that all the cheerleaders drool over and shares their personality that makes me cringe! How do I know he isn't that guy?"

"We could ask him! He's online right now" Sammy said from across the room at her computer and the girl's squealed.

"No! Guys please turn that off" Amy begged and Sammy sat her down on a chair in front of the computer

"Not until you talk to him" Annette said and Amy rolled her eyes before logging on

Scarlett2011: Hey! I'm only online for a few minutes checking my messages so I thought I'd say hey

Phantommask2011: Hey yourself! Well there isn't anything much going on in the site anyway so if you were planning to stay longer then I wouldn't recommend it! I've been grounded and so had nothing better to do! There is no one even remotely interesting to chat to online at the moment because it being Saturday night and all! That is unless you want to chat? To tell you the truth you are the only person I can chat to on this site that I can speak to at my level on understanding. Sorry if our conversations bore you because of me and my level as your papers have shown me you are a lot smarter than I am!

Annette squealed at the message. "And you said he doesn't like you! Denial!"

"Thank you! Someone agrees with me" Sammy said softly

Scarlett2011: Sorry I can't! I'm at a sleepover and my friends logged on to check messages. You do know how to flatter someone don't you? Thank you for your praises. So I'll see you around sometime

Phantommask2011: That's a shame you can't stay longer. I'll defiantly see you later, tomorrow? Midday?

"Say yes! Say yes!" the girl's chanted

Scarlett2011: Sure, see you then

Amy logged off and the girls began to squeal again. "There you go, so what do you think?" Amy asked turning to her friends and the girl's smiled

"Some one's got it bad! You were totally flirting with each other! Don't try to deny it you're blushing!" Sammy said and Amy touched her cheeks

"Stop it I haven't got anything! The last time I got a crush on someone it ended badly so I'm not going to even allow myself to notice this one"

"So you admit you have a crush?" Annette asked and Amy smiled

"Yes ... I mean no! No I can't! sigh I can't go through this again! I don't know how to accept him in my life. Is he a stranger, a friend, something more?" she said lowering her head and began to sing

AMY:

If there's a prize for rotten judgment  
I guess I've already won that   
No man is worth the aggravation  
That's ancient history--been there, done that! 

GIRLS:  
Who d'ya think you're kiddin'?  
He's the earth and heaven to you  
Try to keep it hidden  
Honey, we can see right through you  
Girl, ya can't conceal it  
We know how ya feel and  
Who you're thinkin' of 

AMY:

Oh  
No chance, no way  
I won't say it, no, no

GIRLS:  
You swoon, you sigh  
Why deny it, uh-oh

AMY:  
It's too cliché  
I won't say I'm in love

I thought my heart had learned its lesson  
It feels so good when you start out   
My head is screaming, get a grip, girl  
Unless you're dying to cry your heart out  
Oh 

GIRLS:  
You keep on denyin'  
Who you are and how you're feelin'  
Baby, we're not buyin'  
Hon, we saw ya hit the ceilin'  
Face it like a grown-up  
When ya gonna own up  
That you got, got, got it bad?

AMY:  
Whoa   
No chance, no way  
I won't say it, no, no

GIRLS:  
Give up, give in  
Check the grin--you're in love

AMY:   
This scene won't play  
I won't say I'm in love

GIRLS:   
You're doin' flips  
Read our lips: you're in love

AMY:  
You're way off base  
I won't say it  
Get off my case  
I won't say it

GIRLS:  
Girl, don't be proud  
It's O.K. you're in love 

AMY:  
Oh   
At least out loud  
I won't say I'm in love

Amy laid on her sleeping bag and the other girl's joined her

GIRLS:

Sha, la, la, la, la, la

Oh!

All of them began to laugh and Amy sighed

"Ok now I need pizza! Pass me the stuffed crust; I need all the comfort food I can get!"


	4. Chapter 4

**(Hey guys! I'm really happy you love my fic and so I bring you another chapter! The song in this chapter is my all time fav song as it is in a word: brilliant! It was written by the amazing John Lennon and performed by the Beatles. It is called 'Across the Universe'. Just so you know I have some of the videos for the songs in my fic on my fav list/ playlists on you tube. So if you want to hear/ see any of the songs you can find them there (Disney ones will be in the Disney playlist, the others will be in musical mix playlist). My user name is tkambhoney2007. You should get three results when you search my name as these three different videos are mine! So I hope you can find those vids in the playlists if you want to view them and I hope you enjoy, let me know what you think. TKAMB)**

**ABOUT SONGS IN FIC: I've decided after I've finished the story I'll put in a chapter with a list of the songs I have a video of and let you know where you can find them on my user account in you tube so it is easier for readers. You will have to be patient to wait till the story ends but I'll be as quick as possible**

**Chapter 3:**

Amy woke up feeling odd. It was a sensation that she never experienced before and so didn't know how to react to it. She felt like something was waiting for her or going to happen. It was Monday morning and a new week at school same as always. So she began to get ready for school and sang as she did.

Words are flowing out like endless rain into a paper cup,

They slither wildly as they slip away across the universe

Pools of sorrow, waves of joy are drifting through my opened mind,

Possessing and caressing me

Jai guru de va om

Nothing's gonna change my world

Nothing's gonna change my world

Nothing's gonna change my world

Nothing's gonna change my world

"Evangeline! Come on or else we will all be late for school!" Gabriella called up the stairs. Amy rolled her eyes, picked up her bags and books, then headed outside to the car.

Images of broken light which dance before me like a million eyes,

They call me on and on across the universe,

Thoughts meander like a restless wind inside a letter box they

Tumble blindly as they make their way

Across the universe

Jai guru deva om

Nothing's gonna change my world

Nothing's gonna change my world

Nothing's gonna change my world

Nothing's gonna change my world

Amy climbed out of the car and watched her brother and sister meet their friends. The popular kids gathering, having fun chanting "wildcats! Keep your head in the game!" She clung to her books and walked into the school. 'I wish that was me' she thought and began to sing once more.

Sounds of laughter, shades of earth are ringing

Through my open ears inciting and inviting me

Limitless undying love which shines around me like a

million suns and calls me on and on

Across the universe

Jai guru deva om

Nothing's gonna change my world

Nothing's gonna change my world

Nothing's gonna change my world

Nothing's gonna change my world

Jai guru deva

Jai guru deva

Jai guru deva

Jai guru deva

Jai guru deva

Amy walked up a flight of stairs but lost her footing. She found herself on the floor with her books and papers flying along the corridor. She looked up and saw a foot flex and stop one of the books. People walked by without helping her with some sniggering as they went which irritated her. 'That's right, don't help a fellow human being when they need help!' she thought. She gathered her papers around her and the feet walked towards her.

"I think you dropped this" a boy said crouching down to her level.

"Thanks" she replied softly and he smiled back. He had big brown eyes and short black hair, he was handsome and she couldn't stop herself from noticing it. He held out his hand which she accepted and he helped her up.

"Are you ok?" he asked

"Yeah I'm fine, I just scraped my knee. It was my fault I shouldn't look down in my glasses I suppose!" she said readjusting her glasses and he smiled

"Well then I guess you can blame it on the glasses then" he said and she took the book off him

"Well I don't know how much more embarrass I can be before first period on a Monday morning especially since you are a complete stranger to me. I'm sorry I'm keeping you and no doubt you would not to be around me, I'll go" Amy said and began to walk away with a small limp

"I'm Jack, what's your name?" he asked not wanting her to go making her stop and turn around to him

"Let me tell you about this place, everyone judges everyone in their year within the first five seconds of meeting each other place them in certain category boxes. Believe me I'm in a box you don't want to mingle with and also everyone has to hide their inner beauty to survive high school" Amy explains. "But I have to thank you for helping me Jack so thank you" she turns her back to him and begins to walk away

"You're welcome ..?" Amy stops and turned around as the warning bell rang

"Amy" she said softly and headed for first period

-----

"Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my god! You are never going to believe who the new boy is!" Casey the cheerleader was saying as Amy entered the gym. It was first period which was free for Amy. She had headed for the gym as Amy had to do her interview for the school paper. Amy rolled her eyes at Casey's words and pulled a notepad and pen out of her jacket pocket. Amy hated doing reports on the cheerleading squad and the basketball team but since the school was obsessed with sports they seemed to be on the front page of the paper every week.

"OH MY GOD!" the other cheerleaders screamed hearing Casey's news

"Yeah I know! Donovan at our school – we are so going to win the state championships now" Charlie said as he and the other boys on the basketball team entered the gym

"You shouldn't put that much pressure on him, he is just a guy after all" Amy said as Charlie walked by but he ignored her

"Hey, you're Charlie and Evangeline's sister Arny!" one of the players said to her in response

"Actually my name is ..." she began but he walked away "Amy" she said to herself. She lowered her head as the door to the gym opened.

"Ok listen up team ... and cheerleading squad, this is the newest member of our basketball team. Former state champion player Jack Donovan" Troy announced and the cheerleading squad began to yell. Amy covered her ears as Jack was introduced to the individual players

"Jack this is my other daughter Amy, she's on the school paper" Troy explained and firs the first time Amy could see his face. She went wide eyed and didn't know what to say

"We have already met, is your knee ok? That limp of yours look pretty bad" Jack asked

"I'm ok really ... it isn't hurting as much as it was before" she explained

"What limp?" Troy asked concerned

"I slipped on the stairs and Jack helped me that's all" Amy explained

"Come on let me check it out" Troy said and dragged her to the bleachers. She lifted up her trouser leg and he shook his head. "That needs some ice, I'll be right back and keep your leg up on the bleacher" Amy nodded and Jack stood in front of her

"So you are the new star that I'm writing an article about then?" she asked

"It would appear so. So what are you going to ask me first?" he asked and sat next to her

"How do you feel about transferring her from your boarding school?" Amy asked grabbing her pen and notepad

"Never mind that Amy, we want to introduce Jack to the school" Casey said approaching the two of them

"Well I have a deadline so no you can't" Amy responded unsure where the courage came from for her to say that to Casey

"You can't talk to me like that" Casey said getting angry and Jack stood up

"Ok Casey let's go" Casey smiled and headed back to the cheerleaders. "What is your next class?" he asked Amy

"Chemistry, room 111"

"Me to, Give me your paper of questions and I'll hand write my answers for you" Amy smiled and noted handing him the pad and paper

"Thank you ... again" Amy said thinking back to her knee injury

"You're welcome" he responded and left the gym with the team of basketball players and cheerleaders

------

Amy sat typing her article at school and couldn't help smiling thinking about that Jack had done. At second period he walked through the door and laid the paper and pen on Amy's desk as he walked by. He had gone into detail about everything which made the job a lot easier and quicker. School had only finished an hour ago and she was now finished. She let out a sigh of relief and sent her article to the printers. She printed off an extra copy and put it in a folder

"Hey Amy! There you are" she heard a familiar voice say from behind her. She turned around and smiled

"Hey Alfie! Did you get those pictures of Jack and the principal?" she asked and he handed her a folder

"Just finished them, these are the copies for you to keep. Not bad huh?" she looked through the collection and smiled. A few were of Jack shaking the principal's hand, others of Jack meeting her father, and finally some of Jack shooting hoops with the basketball team.

"They are great; my article has become a three page spread as requested by the principal so we can fit a few of these in. I don't know why issues like a new basketball player can get a three page spread whilst issues like domestic violence and global warming gets on column! Right I have to go; basketball practise will be finishing soon. I'll see you tomorrow ok Alfie?"

He nodded "See you then" he responded and watched her leave

-----

"Ok everyone bring it in" Troy yelled and the basketball team gathered in the centre of the basketball court. Amy entered the gym and watched them gather. "Now we just missed out on the state championships last year. However this year we are going to train harder and work more like a team than ever before. You are all like family now when you are on this team. You help each other out, you work together and you can reach your goals together. You can make it! You can do it! You can be state champions"

"WHAT TEAM?" Charlie called

"WILDCATS!" the team responded

"WHAT TEAM?"

"WILDCATS!"

"WHAT TEAM?"

"WILDCATS! KEEP YOUR HEAD IN THE GAME! YEAH!" the team yelled and Troy smiled

"Ok go change and head home to do your homework. Remember, you don't do well in your school work, you don't get a spot on my team" Troy said and everyone rushed off.

"Jack" Amy said as he walked by and he stopped to talk to her

"Hey, you ok?" he asked

"Yeah I'm fine thanks. I just sent my article about you to the printer, I thought you may like a copy for yourself, prepare for tomorrow when everyone will read it. I hope I didn't make you sound too big headed or anything! To tell you the truth I don't like to write about the basketball team although I'm forced too"

"I'm sure it'll be fine, after all I wrote the answers. I had better go, see you around" Amy nodded and he left

-----

Scarlett2011: Is it me or is the world at school completely void of the realities of the world? I swear I feel like an alien at school, I understand something that no one else can get, or I know something they don't. Something that is completely beyond them yet I completely envy them for the confidence and familiarity they have with each other

Phantommask2011: Don't worry I know what you mean. No matter how much you try you will never be one of them because they can't seem to think outside the box. You however have the ability to do so but lack the confidence. High school is a time to be challenged and challenge you. Just take each day as it comes, be thankful you have the friends you do like me

Amy smiled and bit her lip

Scarlett2011: Thank you phantommask2011, you always know how to make me feel better. Well it is getting late I had better go. Until we meet again

Phantommask2011: Until then

Logging off

Action complete

Jack sat back on his chair and smiled thinking about Scarlett2011. He turned to look at his bed where his article that Amy wrote was laid out on and he stayed up for the next half an hour reading it.


	5. Chapter 5

**(Hey everyone! Thanks so much for such great reviews and so here is chapter 4! The song in this chapter is called 'I'm Not Saying A Word' from the musical 'Blood Brothers'. I haven't got a video of this on you tube but I recommend you finding the original recording of it because I think the original recording of this show is the best. It is actually a song of the boy singing it to the girl but it didn't work when I did that in my story so I altered it slightly (I had to take out some dialog). You can buy the original recording anywhere that sells soundtracks! So enjoy and let me know what you think! TKAMB)**

**Chapter 4:**

"You are never going to believe who the new guy is!" Evangeline gushed to Gabriella in the car on the way to school the next day

"I have no clue, who is it?" Gabriella asked

"Jack Donavon! He just transferred from a boarding school after his father's job meant he was forced to move here. He is one of the best basketball players in the state and now he's on my team!" Charlie explained making Evangeline annoyed for cutting her off

"There is more to life then basketball Charlie"

"Yeah and if you cut me off again you won't live to play your next game!" Evangeline hissed

"Evangeline stop it! You talk like that again to your brother then you are grounded young lady" Troy said and Evangeline's mouth fell open

"What about Amy? She just insulted Charlie"

"That wasn't an insult, it was a fact" Gabriella corrected her and Evangeline folded her arms

"Well here is a fact of my own: Jack Donavon is so going to be mine!" Evangeline commented making Amy look out of the window. A few moments later the family climbed out of the car in front of the fountain where all the popular kids were gathered.

"Hey Jack" Evangeline instantly said and rushed to his side

"Hey" Jack responded uneasily, he noticed Amy walking by and so tried to approach her but was stopped by Evangeline. Amy continued to walk into the school and slowly looked back at the popular kids as she did

-----

Amy sat in the newspaper office at a computer unsure of what to do. She was on her usual student website as she had no work to do when an instant message popped up

Phantommask2011: Hello again!

Scarlett2011: Hey! What you up to? I'm board out of my skull at the moment. Free period with no work to do – not my idea of fun

Phantommask2011: Poor you! I know how you feel; I'm surrounded by those people void of the real world all day so having them as company isn't exactly helping. So how is school going? Anything new?

Scarlett2011: Nothing really. More articles for the school paper but my assistant Alfie is sort of driving me nuts! Ok I never usually do this but I need some help

Phantommask2011: Well that is what I'm here for! So what is it?

Scarlett2011: I'm not the most popular girl in school and so the chances of getting anyone remotely popular to go out with me is below zero. Do you think I should accept his advances towards me? I told you it was going to be weird so don't go nuts on me now when I need your advice the most!

Jack sat back in his chair not sure what to say. Those words had struck a chord inn him and after a few moments he began to write his answer.

Phantommask2011: I can't tell you what to do Scarlett but from a friend prospective I can only tell you to follow your heart. If you like him and could see yourself in that way with him then go for it

Amy sat back in her chair hoping that he had typed something different

Scarlett2011: Thanks, I'm glad I'm able to talk to you Phantommask2011. Nobody seems to understand me like you do. I hate the aspect of love sometimes. I think Jo March from Little Women and I share the same thinking – why must we marry at all? Why can't thinks stay as they are?

Phantommask2011: Everything has to change in order for life to go on. As for aspects of love who knows, didn't Shakespeare say "the course of true love never did run smooth"?

Amy smiled and bit her lip

Scarlett2011: 'A Midsummer Night's Dream'? I am impressed! I much prefer another of his from 'Much Ado about Nothing' - "If it proves so, then loving goes by haps: Some Cupid kills with arrows, some with traps".

Phantommask2011: Bravo! Sorry I have to go those people void of reality want my attention

Amy didn't respond and wanted until he had logged off to log off herself. At that moment Alfie entered the room

"Hey! Today's copy of the newspaper is completely out! I swear every member of the student body got at least one to check out the new boy. It was a great article" Alfie said and Amy smiled softly. "Amy are you ok?"

"Alfie can you do something for me?" Amy asked and began to write on a piece of paper

"Sure"

"I'm not up to interviewing the basketball and cheerleading team today. Can you do it alone, take this to Jack and give it to him on my behalf?"

"Sure, can I ask you something in return?" Amy nodded and handed him the folded piece of paper. "Well the game is on tonight and since we'll be writing about it I was wondering if you wanted to go to the game with me?"

"Like a date?" Amy asked and Alfie nodded. She thought for a few seconds and Phantommask2011 popped into her head. "Sure" Alfie smiled making her smile

"Ok I'll meet you outside school tonight at 7pm" he said and left to room with Amy's note.

-----

Jack had signed off to get some time away from Scarlett2011; thinking about what she had asked him focusing on the guy Alfie. He went to the gym practice for the game that night but with his mind distracted he was missing every shot he took. He sat on the floor panting and began to sing.

If I could stand inside his shows I'd say,

How could I compare thee to a summer's day?

I'd take a page in all the papers,

I'd announce it on the news

If I was the guy, if I

Was in his shoes.

If I was him I'd bring you flowers

And as you to dance

We'd while away the hours making future plans

For rainy days and country lanes

And trips to the sea.

I'd just tell you that I love you

If it was me.

But I'm not saying a word,

I'm not saying I care,

Though I would like you to know,

That I'm not saying a word,

I'm not saying I care,

Though I would like you to know.

If I was him I'd have to tell you,

What I've kept in my heart,

That even if we had to live

Some worlds apart

There would not be a day

In which I'd not think of you.

If I was him, if I was him.

That's what I'd do.

But I'm not saying a word

I'm not saying I care

Though I would like you to know

That I'm not saying a word,

I'm not saying I care,

Though I would like you to know...

Jack stood up and took a shot which went through the hoop

"That I'm not him" he said softly to himself and lowered his head. The gym door opened behind him and he turned to see Alfie enter carrying the note

"Hey Jack, I'm from the school paper interviewing the team about tonight's game. Where are the others?" Alfie asked approaching Jack

"They're not here yet, I was just shooting some hoops but you can interview me now if you like ... um? Sorry I don't know your name?" Jack asked

"Sorry! I'm Alfie assistant journalist for East High News" Alfie said holding out his hand. Jack instantly went wide eyed hearing those words.

"H...Hey sorry I ... I just heard someone say that name not half an hour ago!" Jack said and shook Alfie's hand

"Well I hope that's in a good way! Well our head journalist isn't able to attend so she asked me to give you this note" Alfie handed it to him and Jack instantly read it.

"Go Wildcats! I hope you liked the article and welcome to East High" the note read but with no signature.

"Alfie, who are you assistant to on the school newspaper?"

"Amy Bolton, she'll be at the game tonight if you want to talk to her or I'll give her a note back if you like?" Alfie responded as the basketball team entered the gym

"That's ok I'll make sure I'll talk to her later" Jack responded with a smile and place the note in his pocket.


	6. Chapter 6

**(Hey everyone! I've updated a second chapter in one day as I've had over 1000 hits already! So this chapter is for all those people checking in on my fic! The song in this chapter is 'One Day I'll Fly Away' from the film musical 'Moulin Rouge'. Hope you like and let me know what you think. TKAMB) **

**Chapter 5:**

"You are kidding me right?" Sammy asked and Amy shook her head. "You? You are going on a date to the basketball game with Alfie Brown?" Sammy clarified and Amy nodded. "ARE YOU CRAZY?" Sammy screamed in response. Sammy was sat on Amy's bed as Amy fiddled with a lock of her hair

"Sh! Look it is just one date! Besides Phantommask2011 told me to"

"Woah! Back up! Explain about Phantommask2011 knowing about this from the top" Sammy said standing up

"Ok Alfie has been on at me to go on a date with him for months but I never took the bait. I asked Phantommask2011's advice and he said to do it. So I am, besides Phantommask2011 didn't mind so it's ok. It's ... fine just fine with me that he's fine with it" Amy explained

"So you accepted a date from a boy you don't like to see if it would upset a guy who you have never met before but have been talking to for about a year and a half? Because he said yes to do it you are freaked out about his feeling towards you and vice versa and also freaked out because you wanted him to say no and therefore he must not care about you. Am I on the right track?"

"Pretty much" Amy replied and grabbed her hoody

"So the whole reason you are going on this date is to validate the way in which you feel about this internet guy and make him jealous even though you have no clue who he is?"

"Yep, but please don't tell anyone! Everyone will just think me and Alfie are there to cover the game, nothing more. Please? I promise I won't ask anything else of you until I need something, please?" Amy gave Sammy the big puppy dog eyes look and Sammy smiled

"Ok I won't say a word but if anyone does ask then you are spilling the beans and by that I mean the entire Phantommask2011 can!" Amy nodded and the girls headed downstairs

-----

Amy had spent the entire game watching the score board, not to know what the score was but to count down the seconds until her terrible date could be over. Alfie had been really nice and sweet throughout the date but she spent the whole time thinking about Phantommask2011. She did spend some of the time texting Sammy, Michelle and Annette who were sat on the other side of the stadium with their parents.

"That's the first half over" Alfie said pulling Amy out of her daydream

"Right well, you know what. I'm going to go and start on the article. You carry on watching to update anything interesting and the final score. That way we'll only have to stay half an hour or so after the game has finished to complete the article" Amy said quickly standing up. Alfie grabbed her hand making her turn around. Amy wasn't taking any notice to anything around her and was unaware her family and friends were watching them both

"You know I don't think it is possible for anyone to get away any faster than that" Alfie said smiling and he stood up still holding her hand

"Alfie, I don't feel that way about you ... I'm sorry"

"Don't worry about it I'll survive" he said and kissed her cheek before he let go of her hand

"Look just let me know how it ends and I'll finish up the article. After all I was the one who abandoned you earlier at the interviews" Alfie nodded and she turned to leave. She found herself standing for a moment with her back to him then turned around. "You did give my note to Jack didn't you?" she asked

"Yeah ... why?" she shook her head

"No reason that you can help with" she explained and rushed off

-----

The game had finished and Amy sat in the news room typing out her article. She yawned as she sent the article to the printers and heard her phone ringtone going off.

"Hello? Dad? It's bad signal... Yeah I'm nearly done I'll ..." she noticed an instant message had appeared on the screen from student zone which she was going back and forth to from her article to give her mini breaks. She opened it up and saw the user name Phantommask2011 which made her smile. "Look dad I'll be a while there has been a fault with the printers so I'll have to wait and sort it out ... Yeah I'll call when I leave ... I'll walk ... ok ok then! I'll call a cab alright? ... Yeah I'll be now more than an hour ... ok bye"

Phantommask2011: So how was the date?

Scarlett2011: Fine

Phantommask2011: Liar

Amy was completely taken aback and began to type whilst biting her lip with frustration

Scarlett2011: How are you able to differentiate between words being the truth or a lie when it is on screen in front of you?

Phantommask2011: Because I watched your date

Amy went wide eyed and looked around the room to see no one was there

Scarlett2011: Who is this? If it's you Casey then get lost! You're so pathetic

Phantommask2011: I'm not Casey

Scarlett2011: Stop it you're scaring me

Amy instantly logged off and felt herself shaking in fear.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you, do you forgive Phantommask2011?" she heard from the doorway. Slowly she turned around and saw Jack holding his phone

"What? ... How? ... Phantommask2011?" she asked in shock to which he nodded

"Scarlett2011?" he asked and she nodded slowly. "Look let's start from the beginning, clean the slate as it were. I'm Jack Donovan, a huge fan of your work" he said holding out his hand. He smiled softly which made her relax.

"Thank you, I'm Amy Bolton" she said before beginning to cry

"Hey, it's ok I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you cry" he said and she sat down as he approached her

"It isn't that it's just that ... I've wanted to know who you were since we met online and now I've met you I'm happy! These are happy tears I promise you" she said through her tears knowing that fear and dread came with the happiness

"You could have fooled me! I know this situation is odd, I only just found out when your assistant came to see me with your note" Jack explained as her tears lessoned and she turned to me

"How did you figure it out?" she asked

"Well you see you asked me a little bit of advice about being asked out by your assistant however you mentioned his name and status on the paper to me in the conversation. You see I'm not just a pretty face, I'm smart too" Amy laughed and he smiled. "Well that is athlete, detective, model and comedian all in one day! I think I deserve a treat and I have to make up for making you cry. Do you want to get something to eat? Or at least a cup of coffee and a muffin from the coffee shop down the road?" she smiled and dried her cheeks

"Yeah that would be nice but it will have to be here. I'm not quite done yet. Besides if anyone saw us we would never be able to hold our heads up. A large filter coffee and chocolate muffin please if that is ok?"

"I wouldn't have thought any other type of muffin. I mean blueberry is out of the question! Well I'll get the coffee and muffins whilst you type away. When do you have to be home?" Jack asked standing up

"Well I told my dad I would be about an hour"

"A whole hour alone with someone I admire? Lucky me" Jack smiled broadly and left the room

-----

The hour flew by and Jack was walking Amy home. She had been having so much fun she didn't notice things going on around her. It felt as if she could be anything she wanted to be and loved it.

"So how is this going to work exactly?" Amy asked and he looked at her confused. "Us? Friendship? I mean we can't be seen together not at all in school" Amy told him

"I don't understand. It is just a school and I can talk to you when I like can't I?" he asked

"You have so much to learn. Here is your first lesson. My house is just around this corner and four doors down. You will leave me here now and I'll walk the rest of the way alone" she explained stopping him

"Because your brother and sister will go mental if they see me with you" Jack said understanding

"And also our family friends and their kids who attended the game will be at the house so it won't help your reputation if one of them saw you either" Amy explained and he nodded

"Ok then, I guess I'll see you at school tomorrow and I'm really happy to have met you" he said and she smiled

"You too" slowly he wrapped his arms around her small frame giving her a hug.

"You know I'm still here as your friend if you need help" he said as they hugged

"And I for you" she replied as they parted. She watched him walk away and felt tears come to her eyes again

I follow the night  
Can't stand the light  
When will I begin  
To live again?

One day I'll fly away  
Leave all this to yesterday  
What more could your Love do for me?  
When will Love be through with me?

Why live life from dream to dream?  
And dread the day when dreaming ends

One day I'll fly away  
Leave all this to yesterday  
Why live life from dream to dream?  
And dread the day when dreaming ends

One day I'll fly away  
Fly, fly away

She felt tears flow down her cheeks as she entered the house

"That's her now! Amy where have you been, we tried to call you but got no answer! What were you doing?" Troy called from the other room and Amy slowly entered as tears fell

"I'm sorry I ... I was distracted" Amy said softly and saw everyone (all of the adults friends and their kids) in the room together with her parents and siblings

"Oh my God! Amy what's wrong? What happened?" Gabriella asked standing up and approaching her

"Nothing" Amy said softly and Troy stood up

"It doesn't look like nothing! Is it that Alfie boy? Did he hurt you? If he did I'll kill him"

"Troy calm down! Don't be so dramatic" Sharpay said

"Look who's talking!" Taylor responded making Sharpay look shock

"It is none of your business dad! Please! For once in your lives will you just leave me alone?" Amy yelled and ran upstairs to her room. She fell on her bed and sobbed, a few moments latter her door opened. Amy looked up and saw Sammy, Annette and Michelle enter the room

"Amy what happened?" Sammy asked as they gathered at Amy's side

"I know who Phantommask2011 is" Amy said softly and the girls looked at each other

"Who?"Annette asked

"Jack Donovan"


	7. Chapter 7

**(Hey everyone! Well here is chapter 6 and I decided to give two different characters a song to sing. This chapter song is 'Anything you can do' from the musical 'Annie Get your Gun'. I have a video for this on you tube being performed on a BBC programme by John Barrowman and Ruthie Henshall which is fab! So I hope you enjoy and let me know what you think! TKAMB) **

**Chapter 6: **

Amy walked into the corridors of East High, unsure of what that day would bring. She had spent half an hour in tears explaining to her best friends about the true identity of Phantommask2011. They had promised not to tell but she still feared the day's events. She opened her locked and found a note sticking through the grid at the top of it

'Thanks for the coffee and muffin last night. So I have a question. Since there was great conversation, food, drink and a walk home, does that constitute as a date?'

She smiled and closed her locker shaking her head. She took out a piece of paper, scribbled a reply and then posted it through the grid of his locker as she passed it

"Come on everyone, there is only 5 minutes remaining! Place your bets here!" the future business boys announced loudly as they walk down the corridors of East High. Amy watched them with confusion before meeting Sammy at her locker

"What are they going on about?" Amy asked Sammy who smiled softly

"Any excuse for the future business men of this country to do what they do best! They are placing bets on today"

"Bets?" Amy asked and Sammy looked at her like she was insane

"Amy, are you alien? Today is couples day for English class. Today is the day in which Miss Darbuss splits us up into pairs for the English literature, drama and media classes which we have to stick to for group work and assignments. So since Jack Donovan has created such a wave they are betting who he'll be paired with – favourite being Evangeline which I'm sure she won't mind one bit"

"I'm sure she wouldn't mind that at all. I hope I don't get Alfie after our date"

"Well just think, it could be worse, you could get Phantommask2011" Amy smiled softly

"Promise you won't talk to him about it, you, Annette and Michelle are the only ones who know. That's how I like it kept. Agreed?"

"Agreed, but if for any reason it has to be said I'll say it, only to protect you both" Sammy responded and the bell rang. "Well here we go, judgement day!" Sammy said making Amy laugh and they headed for English

-----

The whole of the English class had been very tense as everyone was anticipating Miss Darbuss's pairing system. She had spent the class talking about Shakespeare which Amy enjoyed however she was sat by Alfie near the front of the class which made her a little uncomfortable.

"So what is it that Shakespeare is trying to convey in the introduction of Romeo and Juliet?" Miss Darbuss asked

"That the environment around them is a battle ground. There is no way that they are able to cross the divide which is why they must hide their love. The environment will never change until they die but until then they must battle and die to try and prove to themselves that they are better than the other" Amy said

"Very good Miss. Bolton, and so concludes our class. But first the pairing process so you will form these pairs to complete assignments and stick with them throughout the year.

"Good luck!" Sammy whispered to Amy from the chair

"So to start us off is Charlie Bolton. Charlie you will be paired with Sammy Danforth" Miss Darbus said and everyone gasped

"I think you are the one that needs the luck" Amy whispered back to Sammy who was sat with her mouth hanging open

Time had passed and nearly everyone was paired up. "Ok now Annette Evans you are paired up with Steven Cross" Miss Darbus said and everyone tensed up. There was only four people left and Amy resided herself to the fact that she and Alfie would be paired up.

"Come on, hand over the money, he's going to get Evangeline now" one of the many betters said to the business boys in the class

"Ok so Mr. Jack Donovan I have the perfect partner for you. You are to be paired with Miss ..." Everyone took in a breath. "Amy Bolton"

"Sorry, you lose!" the business boys replied to the better who snarled at them

"No, wait Miss Darbuss. I can't go with that ... creature over there!" Evangeline said standing up and Amy rolled her eyes

"Well Miss Bolton you will just have to get used to that creature as you call him whilst the rest of the world call his Alfie, my pairing is final" she replied and the bell rang. Amy instantly left the room as fast as she could but was stopped by Jack

"So I guess we will be spending some more time together"

"Yeah, I guess so. Well I had better go, see you around" she said and tried to turn around

"Did I do something wrong?" Jack asked

"No not at all, I'm happy we are partners but remember, in the words of Shakespeare: 'All the world's a stage, and all the men and women are mere players'. It is true about school" Amy explained and walked away. Jack walked to his locker and noticed the note that was in his locker. It read:

'It depends on what you constitute as a date. It may have to attributes of a date but it felt more like a meeting to me. Besides, let's see what the future brings then we can truly understand what constitutes a date, shall we? I'll be online for a chat during free periods anytime you want'

Jack smiled and closed his locker

-----

"I cannot believe I get stuck with you for a whole year! What was Darbus thinking?" Charlie said to Sammy as they entered the Gym. Sammy had followed Charlie as he was complaining about her, as she was the subject she wanted to hear everything he had to say

"Hey! You are not the only one that is unhappy with this situation! Look, we work together we can get through this with as little discussion or interaction with each other ok?" Sammy said and let out a yell of frustration making Charlie turn around and look at her. "Why are you so ... so ...?"

"So what?" he asked

"So infuriating? You are not the only one that lives in this world. You are not the king and you are not the best thing in the universe!" she screamed at him

"I'd like to see someone try and be better" Charlie replied and she raised an eyebrow as she began to sing

SAMMY:

Anything you can do,  
I can do better

CHARLIE:

HA!

SAMMY:  
I can do anything  
Better than you 

CHARLIE:  
No, you can't

SAMMY:   
Yes, I can

CHARLIE:

No, you can't

SAMMY:  
Yes, I can

CHARLIE:

No, you can't

SAMMY:  
Yes, I can,  
Yes, I can! 

CHARLIE:  
Anything you can be  
I can be greater  
Sooner or later,  
I'm greater than you

SAMMY:  
No, you're not

CHARLIE:

Yes, I am

SAMMY:  
No, you're not

CHARLIE:

Yes, I am.

SAMMY:  
No, you're NOT!

CHARLIE:

Yes, I am  
Yes, I am!

I can shoot a partridge  
With a single cartridge

SAMMY:  
I can get a sparrow  
With a bow and arrow

CHARLIE:  
I can live on bread and cheese 

SAMMY:

And only on that? 

CHARLIE:

Yes

SAMMY:  
So can a rat!

Any note you can reach  
I can go higher  
I can sing anything  
Higher than you

CHARLIE:  
No, you can't. (High)

SAMMY:  
Yes, I can. (Higher)

CHARLIE:

No, you can't. (Higher) 

SAMMY:

Yes, I can. (Higher)

CHARLIE:

No, you can't. (Higher) 

SAMMY:

Yes, I can. (Higher)

CHARLIE:

No, you can't. (Higher) 

SAMMY:

Yes, I can. (Higher)

CHARLIE:

No, you can't. (Higher)

SAMMY:  
Yes, I CAN! (Highest)

CHARLIE:

Anything you can say  
I can say softer

SAMMY:  
I can say anything  
Softer than you

CHARLIE:  
No, you can't. (Softly)

SAMMY:  
Yes, I can. (Softer)

CHARLIE:

No, you can't. (Softer) 

SAMMY:

Yes, I can. (Softer)

CHARLIE:

No, you can't. (Softer) 

SAMMY:

Yes, I can. (Softer)  
YES, I CAN! (Full volume)

CHARLIE:  
I can drink my liquor  
Faster than a flicker

SAMMY:  
I can drink it quicker  
And get even sicker!

CHARLIE:  
I can open any safe

SAMMY:  
Without bein' caught?

CHARLIE:  
Sure

SAMMY:  
That's what I thought--  
you crook!

CHARLIE:  
Any note you can hold  
I can hold longer

SAMMY:  
I can hold any note  
Longer than you 

CHARLIE:  
No, you can't

SAMMY:  
Yes, I can

CHARLIE:

No, you can't

SAMMY:  
Yes, I can

CHARLIE:

No, you can't

SAMMY:  
Yes, I can  
Yes, I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I

CHARLIE:

No, you C-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-N'T—

SAMMY:  
CA-A-A-A-N! (Cough, cough!) 

CHARLIE:

Yes, you ca-a-a-an!

CHARLIE:  
Anything you say  
I can say faster

SAMMY:  
I can say anything  
Faster than you

CHARLIE:  
No, you can't. (Fast)

SAMMY:  
Yes, I can. (Faster)

CHARLIE:

No, you can't. (Faster)

SAMMY:  
Yes, I can. (Faster)

CHARLIE:

Noyoucan't. (Faster)

SAMMY;  
YesIcan! (Fastest)

CHARLIE:  
I can jump a hurdle

SAMMY:  
I can wear a girdle

CHARLIE:  
I can knit a sweater

SAMMY:  
I can fill it better!

CHARLIE:  
I can do most anything!

SAMMY:  
Can you bake a pie?

CHARLIE:

No

SAMMY:  
Neither can I

CHARLIE:  
Anything you can sing  
I can sing sweeter

SAMMY:  
I can sing anything  
Sweeter than you

CHARLIE:  
No, you can't. (Sweetly)

SAMMY:  
Yes, I can. (Sweeter)

CHARLIE:

No, you can't. (Sweeter)

SAMMY:  
Yes, I can. (Sweeter)

CHARLIE:

No, you can't. (Sweeter)

SAMMY:  
Yes, I can. (Sweeter)

CHARLIE:

No, you can't, can't, can't (sweeter)

SAMMY:  
Yes, I can, can, can (Sugary)

SAMMY/ CHARLIE:  
Yes, I can! No, you can't!

They looked at each other for a moment panting and Sammy turned away from him. "You never know this may be a good thing, because at least it will mean someone will be able to knock you off your high horse. Let's face it, you're too selfish to even notice anyone else in the world, you don't care about them so I now have no problem not caring about you" Sammy said and left the gym and Charlie let out a sigh of frustration before sitting on the floor


	8. Chapter 8

**(Hey everyone! I've reached the 2000 hits mark for my story. So in this chapter there are two songs instead of one! I have a video of each on my fav list in you tube. The first is called 'What is a Youth? From the 1968 movie version of Romeo and Juliet. The other is 'Reflection' from Disney's Mulan. It is the version sung by Christina Aguileria. So I hope you enjoy and let me know what you think! TKAMB) **

**Chapter 7:**

Amy sat in the school library typing away as she studied. It had been two days since she and Jack had been paired up as partners by Miss Darbus but she had not seen much of him. Being popular restrained their relationship in and outside school dramatically. She looked up at her screen and noticed an instant message had been received

Phantommask2011: Hello you

She raised an eyebrow and tilted her head to one side. By doing so she noticed that sat at the computer opposite her was Jack. He smiled softly and copied her by raising an eyebrow and tilting his head making her smile broadly

Scarlett2011: Hello yourself

Phantommask2011: So how are you today?

Scarlett2011: Fine, you?

Phantommask2011: Fine also. Is this weird to you?

Scarlet2011: A little but it is the way it has to be. So where are your clones and the cheerleaders? I'm guessing the library isn't really their thing?

Phantommask2011: What makes you think I care enough to know where they are?

Scarlett2011: Because you have no choice but to know. It is your place to know giving who you are

Phantommask2011: What if I don't want to be that person? Everyone thinks they know who I am because of my status in this school but no one does. No one like you, will you keep my secret?

Amy tilted her head to one side to see Jack again and smiled softly

Scarlett2011: Well your secret is safe with me. I know what you mean except with me I don't have anyone important enough or interested in me to even notice I'm alive. No one sees me

Phantommask2011: I see you, and whoever doesn't out of choice are fools for doing so, what's your secret?

Amy thought for a few seconds and had to make sure she was out of Jack's view went she sent her message

Scarlett2011: That I exist

Amy heard the library door open and saw the basketball team and cheerleading squad enter

Scarlett2011: Look out! They have arrived! Be prepared for an interesting conversation if it is possible for their brains to create such an impossible thing in their heads!

Jack looked at Amy confused and she indicated to the door. Jack rolled his eyes and turned to the group

"Hey Jack! There you are! We were wondering where you were" Charlie said sitting next to him

"Yeah I mean, what are you doing in the library?" Casey asked. Amy listened but pretended to be typing in the process

"Studying" Jack explained and Casey rolled her eyes

"Why would you want to do that? I mean all test are set to do is to figure out who is stupider then everyone else!"

Scarlett2011: Bravo! Round of applause for such a sentence! Ouch! So close and yet so far

Jack went wide eyed seeing the message appear on his screen but managed to minimise it before the others saw

Scarlett2011: Is it possible for someone to be that deluded? I swear an ego so big I'm surprised she was able to form a sentence despite it being so wrong

"Who wrote you that?" Evangeline asked seeing the message

"I don't know ... I'm on that student zone site discussing a character for English Literature" he said and glanced at Amy who was smiling softly as she logged off the computer

"Well speaking of which, English literature class is about to start so we had better go" Amy said standing up. The cheerleaders blinked at her with their confused and blank expression faces causing Amy to roll her eyes. "You see to be able to get to be a cheerleader you have to go to class. And just so you know the word 'stupider' doesn't exist" Amy explained picking up her stuff

"Then why is it used every day by people?" Casey asked

"Casey let me explain something to you, just because you are the deputy of the cheerleading squad and are so big headed I'm surprised you are able to fit it through the door it doesn't make you right!" Amy said without thinking of the people around her and walked away

"She is so going down" Casey said and Jack bit his lip as he watched her leave the library.

"You go ahead I'll be right there" Jack said to the group who nodded and left him alone. He saw he had another message and smiled softly

Scalrett2011: I guess I am someone of importance if I annoy Casey so much, so if I got carried away, you know how much I like to turn the screw to make them sweat

-----

"I want you to study these poems by Shakespeare and make your own analysis of it for next class. Now for the English Literature end of year assignment. In your pairs you will choose a Shakespeare play of a series of sonnets to interpret in your own way. This is where the art and drama pairing comes into it. You can draw on any of the creative areas of the curriculum and work together to produce your interpretations. Now whichever ones are the best will be a part of the end of year variety show for the students, parents, teachers and teaching board to show the achievements you have made through the year. So I want you to meet up with your partners during your free times to make some decisions" Amy looked at Jack but saw he was chatting to Charlie. As soon as she looked away he turned to look at her

"I am so going to have to let my partner do most of the work! There is no way I'm flunking this class and doing much work" Evangeline said laughing

"Well Miss Bolton I'll be checking on you every week to make sure you are doing half the work and don't think I won't inform your parents on the matter! I much as I hate the basketball team full of young men in baggy shorts flinging balls for touchdowns!" Jack had stood up and walked over to Amy to discuss their project

"BASKETS!" The basketball and cheerleading team yelled back in frustration as it wasn't the first time they had heard Miss Darbus say that to them

"That's it! The entire basketball squad and cheerleading squad are in detention for the whole of lunch, all except you Mr. Donovan. I noticed you were not as rude to me as I'm sure your old boarding school taught you never to yell at a teacher" Miss Darbus said and Jack raised an eyebrow

"Yes Miss. I never would I thought of doing so" Amy smiled softly and looked up at him. "So shall we talk about our project over lunch?" he asked and she nodded

"Miss Darbus? Can I ask you something about the project? So we can choose any art form? Even movies?" Casey asked

"Well yes and you can combine more than one art form"

"Thank you Miss. Darbus, I have the perfect idea for our project" Casey smiled softly before biting her lip. Glaring at Jack and Amy she pondered her plan

-----

Jack and Amy entered the school theatre on the stage during lunch carrying sandwiches and juice they had purchased from the dinner hall.

"Ok I don't why us being here has anything to do with this song from Romeo and Juliet and that I can't remember it! I'll never pass this class, I suck at Shakespeare! Why do you think I lean on you about him on student zone?" Jack said placing his bag by the piano

"Well I thought it was because you thought I was smart, or is it that you like me? You'll be fine and just so you know it is not from Romeo and Juliet. It was a song written for the 1968 film version of Romeo and Juliet entitled 'What is a Youth?' It has been interpreted into many languages and the song is best known as 'Our Tune'. To be able to take it in you can combine it with the music to make a song so it will be easier to remember, it's a sure fire way for you to remember important stuff to tests"

"Really?" he asked

"Combining the music from Carmen with complex science equations work like a charm"

"So apart from combining music with school to create good grades what else do you do?"

"Don't tell anyone but I sing" he smiled softly and sat down at the piano

"Will you sing this for me? And just so you know it isn't for me it is for my grade" he said making her smile. She walked over to the piano and began to play

What is a youth? Impetuous fire  
What is a maid? Ice and desire  
The world wags on  
A rose will bloom, it then will fade  
So does a youth, so does the fairest maid

Comes a time when one sweet smile  
has it's season for a while  
Then love's in love with me  
Some may think only to marry  
Others will tease and tarry  
Mine is the very best parry  
Cupid, he rules us all

Caper the caper, sing me the song  
Death will come soon to hush us along  
Sweeter than honey and bitter as gall  
Love is a task and it never will pall  
Sweeter than honey and bitter as gall  
Cupid, he rules us all

A rose will bloom, it then will fade  
So does a youth, so does the fairest maid

"Wow" Jack said when she was done and she shook her head

"I'm not that good really, I only sing for me and that was a onetime thing" she said with a giggle

"I'm sad to hear that Miss Bolton. See me after lunch, I wish to have a word with you" the heard from the doorway and they turned to see Miss Darbus watching them

"Miss Darbus, we were just going through the work. Sorting out our assignment so we weren't breaking any rules – "Amy tried getting up from the piano to explain but Miss Darbus held up her hand stopping her from speaking

"I don't want to hear Miss. Bolton, see me after lunch" she said and left the theatre

"Did you see her there?" Amy said turning to Jack angrily

"No! I would have said something! Besides the worst thing that Darbus can do is put you in detention which would mean I would have to go too, it isn't that big a deal! I'm quite surprised that a smart, wonderful, talented girl like you would have such a bad reaction to a teacher hearing you sing!"

"Jack who do you think you are? You have no idea how bad it is for me to show who I am" she felt tears come to her eyes as she looked at her reflection in one of the theatre mirrors props and began to sing

Look at me  
You may think you see  
Who I really am  
But you'll never know me  
Every day, is as if I play apart

Now I see  
If I wear a mask  
I can fool the world  
But I can not fool  
My heart

Who is that girl I see  
Staring straight back at me?  
When will my reflection show  
Who I am inside?

I am now  
In a world where I have to  
Hide my heart  
And what I believe in

But somehow  
I will show the world  
What's inside my heart  
And be loved for who I am

Who is that girl I see  
Staring straight back at me?  
Why is my reflection  
Someone I don't know?

Must I pretend that I'm  
Someone else for all time?  
When will my reflection show  
Who I am inside?

There's a heart that must  
Be free to fly  
That burns with a need  
To know the reason why

Why must we all conceal  
What we think  
How we feel  
Must there be a secret me  
I'm forced to hide?  
I won't pretend that I'm  
Someone else  
For all time

When will my reflections show  
Who I am inside?  
When will my reflections show  
Who I am inside?

Jack approached Amy and placed his right hand against her cheek. "You don't have to be someone you're not in front of me"

"Jack by saying that you don't know me at all" he slowly pulled her towards him and she felt her heart beating like crazy in her chest. The bell rang and she gasped. "I have to leave" she said quickly and ran off the stage, taking her belongings with her. Jack bit his lip and let out a sigh of frustration. Meanwhile Casey sat up from a lying position on a row of chairs in the theatre with an evil smile. She held a video camera and pressed stop on the camera.

"Now let's interesting" she said softly to herself and slinked quietly out of the theatre without Jack realising she was there


	9. Chapter 9

**(Hey everyone! Once again I have two songs for you this chapter! The first is entitled 'God Help the Outcasts' from Disney's Hunchback of Note Dame. The second is one of my fav songs of all time! It is the amazing 'Secret Garden' by the wonderfully brilliant Bruce Springsteen! Just to let you know part of my house is being decorated from tomorrow so I won't be able to use my wireless connection until it is done! It may be over a week until I next submit but I will be writing through that period I promise! So enjoy and I'll be back ASAP! TKAMB)**

**Chapter 8:**

Amy knocked on the door of Miss Darbuss's office with a sigh. She had a slickly feeling in the pit of her stomach making her feel uncomfortable

"Come in" Miss Darbuss called from within. She slowly turned the door knob and stepped into the room. "Miss. Bolton, now I want to know what you were doing earlier –" she began but Amy cut her off

"Miss Darbuss please, we were just working but having fun at the same time. I didn't know I was breaking rules if I did! Pleae don't tell my parents if I'm in trouble, they'll go spare at me!" Amy begged her and Miss Darbuss smiled

"Amy sit down" Amy did as she was told and looked a her lap. "I was going to say before you cut me off that I was very impressed by your teaching method. You really helped Jack understand and learn that piece" Amy looked up at her confused

"I'm sorry? What?" Amy asked softly

"I thought you dealt with it very well, because of that I think you should tutor students such as Jack to help them with difficult subjects. I know Jack needs help with his Shakespeare work. That was why I set you up. You are the best student when it comes to Shakespeare so you should share that knowledge with others. I know that Jack needs help with his work and you are perfect to help him with it. Have you considered becoming a teacher in the future?"Miss Darbuss asked

"I don't really think about my future to be honest! I'm too busy thinking about today! Miss Darbuss I don't mean to be rude but are you completely out of your mind? I'm an outcast! It is scandal enough that you paired me with Jack, now making me his tutor is like digging my grave"

"You don't know that. Besides, this opportunity to tutor Jack and other students can help you if you decide to go into teaching. You don't know what it will be like until to try it" Amy sighed before nodding. "Good, I'll let Jack know later today, in the meantime you can think about your assignments, and if you say I'm out of my mind again I will call your parents!" Amy smiled softly and left the room

Amy walked to her locker clutching her books contemplating what to do. "Geek alert girls!" she heard the cheerleaders say and giggle as she walked past. She opened her locker and a note fell through the grid of her locker. She unfolded the note and bit her lip. 'Please Amy, talk to me. I need you" the note read and she looked up at the ceiling as she began to sing

AMY:

I don't know if you can hear me  
Or if You're even there  
I don't know if you would listen  
To a gypsy's prayer

Yes, I know I'm just an outcast  
I shouldn't speak to you  
Still I see your face and wonder...  
Were you once an outcast too?

God help the outcasts  
Hungry from birth  
Show them the mercy  
They don't find on earth

God help my people  
We look to you still  
God help the outcasts  
Or nobody will

She began to walk the corridors of the school and listened as the other outcasts past her by

I ask for wealth  
I ask for fame  
I ask for glory to shine on my name  
I ask for love I can possess  
I ask for God and His angels to bless me

Amy entered the gym

AMY:  
I ask for nothing  
I can get by  
But I know so many  
Less lucky than I

Please help my people  
The poor and down trod  
I thought we all were  
The children of God

God help the outcasts  
Children of God

She lowered her eyes as soft tears rolled down her cheeks. She felt lightheaded so she sank to the floor and brought her knees up into her chest.

"AMY?" she heard Troy call startled from the doorway and he instantly rushed to his daughter's side. "Amy what is it? Are you ok?" he asked lifting her head. She heard other feet behind her and knew the basketball team were there with the cheerleading squad.

"I don't feel well" she said softly and Troy placed his hand on her forehead

"She's so faking it!" Casey said and Jack glared at her. He approached Amy and ran his hand softly up and down her back to comfort her

"You feel a little warm"

"Dad, shall I get mum?" Charlie asked and Troy nodded

"Jack, can you help me?" Troy asked indicating to Amy. "Come on Amy, we need to get you to the bleachers ok?" Amy nodded softly

"I'll try" she said softly. Jack and Troy helped her up. However she stumbled and began to fall only to be caught by Jack

"I got you" he reassured her and carried her over to the bleachers

"Guys can you get us some water and a cold wet cloth please?" Troy asked the basketball squad

"Nice swoon" Casey said as she held her camera

"Casey, for once in your life, stop it! You have no idea what you are teasing right now!" Evangeline threatened and walked to her father's side. "Don't worry Amy, you'll be ok". Amy took deep breaths to clear her faintness as Troy placed a cold wet cloth on the back of her neck. She felt Jack place his hand on hers and felt him squeeze it to comfort her

-----

"So she'll be ok?" Jack asked Charlie a few hours later as they were shooting hoops at the Bolton house

"Yeah, the doctors said it was exhaustion but they want to keep her in for observation for a couple of days. Mum and dad are staying there this evening and will be back home tonight. She'll be back in school in a few days" Jack nodded and Charlie noticed his look of concern. "What?" Charlie asked

"Don't get angry at me or anything but I don't get your sister and the relationship you two have. It is strange to me somehow" Jack explained

"It isn't strange. She's a girl and I treat her the same way as I treat Evangeline. Look Jack there is stuff you need to learn about girls" Charlie explained and began to sing

She'll let you in her house  
If you come knocking late at night  
She'll let you in her mouth  
If the words you say are right  
If you pay the price  
She'll let you deep inside  
But there's a secret garden she hides

She'll let you in her car  
To go driving round  
She'll let you into the parts of herself  
That'll bring you down  
She'll let you in her heart  
If you got a hammer and a vise  
But into her secret garden, don't think twice

You've gone a million miles  
How far did you get  
To that place where you can't remember  
And you can't forget

She'll lead you down a path  
There'll be tenderness in the air  
She'll let you come just far enough  
So you know she's really there  
She'll look at you and smile  
And her eyes will say  
She's got a secret garden  
Where everything you want  
Where everything you need  
Will always stay  
A million miles away

Jack nodded and smiled softly. "Perhaps you need to listen to your own advice on that man"

"What do you mean?"

"Well I'm sure there is a certain girl called Sammy who you would like to know better! I'll see you later" Charlie watched him go and shook his head

"Me? Sammy? Never!" he said and took a shot sending the basket through the hoop


	10. Chapter 10

**(Hey everyone! Well the decorating in my house isn't completely over but my dad set up the wirelss connection for me so I could send this chapter to you all! Isn't he sweet? The song in this chapter is called 'It Could be You' by an artist called Alexis Strum. I have the music video for this and it is in fact the only song of hers I've heard! It is fab so I hope you enjoy. Thanks for all the wonderful reviews and now I've had over 3000 hits! TKAMB aka Becky)**

**Chapter 9:**

Amy sat reading in her hospital bed as a familiar person appeared in her doorway. She was wearing a pair of jogger bottoms with a matching jacket and a vest top underneath with her fluffy pink slippers. She had the hospital radio station on in the background which was currently playing a pop song

"So you have missed a few days at school to do that? Although I do approve of the fluffy slippers, they alone make up for it!" she instantly closed her book and turned to the door

"Jack what are you doing here?" she asked and he smiled as he entered the room. She noticed he was carrying his school bag as well as the time realising he was missing basketball practice after school to see her

"Well Miss. Darbuss came to see me today about a certain person becoming a tutor of mine and so I thought I would come here to keep my tutor occupied. I told your dad how you are my tutor so he didn't mind me missing practice giving that it was you. Besides, Miss. Darbuss said that if I didn't show any work I had done under your aid the next time I see her she will not be impressed" he sat on a nearby chair and she nodded. "I brought some muffins for you, chocolate of course which I'm not sure if you can have so they are there if you want them!" he explained and put a bag on her bedside table along with his school bag on the floor. "So how are you feeling? Your siblings and parents were really worried when you went faint, so was I. What did your doctors say" he explained and she lowered her head

"Charlie told you, I was exhausted" Amy responded trying to sound relaxed but he didn't believe it

"What did they really say?" he asked causing her to look up at him and he saw tears in her eyes

"Look um ... this really isn't a good time" she explained and his eyebrows fused

"Amy you can tell me anything, we are friends after all. How are we supposed to work together if you keep yourself in the dark" he said and placed his hands over her right hand.

"Jack I'm sick" she said softly and he nodded

"In what way?" he asked and she moved her hands making him move his hands back and place them on his lap. She slowly took off her jogger jacket as a tear fell. She turned so her back was to him and lifted up the back of her shirt. He couldn't help look at her back in shock and his mouth fell open at the sight. Running along her shoulders, down her spine, then making a 'y' formation along the bottom of her ribcage was a long scar.

"I would show you the front but I rather wouldn't if it's all the same to you. It is the same on the font as well but my chest is pretty bad in comparison" she explain lowering her shirt then turning back to him

"What happened to you?" he asked softly sitting up on the bed next to her

"Do you remember when I said my secret was that I existed?" she asked and he nodded. "I was being serious. What can I say? I'm a triplet; my brother is the most popular guy in our year as well as captain of the basketball team. My sister is the most popular girl as well as head cheerleader, my dad is the school coach, my mum is a science teacher. We are just all intergraded in this school which is suffocating, whilst I'm ... different in more ways than one" she went silent for a moment

"Tell me" he said softly as she dried her cheeks with her hand. She brought her knees up to her chest wrapping her arms around her knees which always made her feel a little more comfortable.

"When I and my siblings were born we arrived a few weeks early. My mum had to have a caesarean. I was the last to arrive and I was also the smallest. Because of that I was only 4lbs 5oz so for three months I survived in a hospital incubator. My lungs and heart weren't fully developed because of it so I was instantly placed on a transplant list. When I was six months old a set of lungs and a heart came through which is currently in my body" She began to sob and he passed her a nearby box of tissues. She took off her glasses, placing them on her bedside table and began to dry her eyes.

"Are you ok to carry on because if not you can stop" he explained and she shook her head

"No I have to tell someone ... I have to tell you" she explained and coughed to clear her throat. "I can't do physical education classes so that is why I have so many fee lessons. I get tired rather easily and if I push myself too far, which to a healthy person is hardly anything I get very weak and faint. It's been a long time since I last fainted which is why my family reacted the way they did. No one knows except us, and now you" she explained looking up at him

"Why didn't you tell anyone? Why me?"

"Because you're the only one who can see me. You are the first person I've met who I can trust to tell my secret. I've had to live everyday in the knowledge that it could be my last and no one even notices I'm alive in the first place at school! I sometimes wonder what is the point of me being around and then you arrive ... I've been put back on the transplant list... I'm trapped, I feel like screaming at the top of my lungs but I don't have the energy and the one guy that I can share this with is the one guy that I can't even hang around with in front of people! I'm told what pills to take, what I can and can't eat, what I can and can't do! I don't know what to do anymore ... I'm trapped" she explained through tears and he pulled her into a soft hug with her head raising on his shoulder. He ran his hand softly up and down her back as she cried. After a few moments her tears lessoned and he bagan to talk to her again

"I wish I knew about this sooner" he said and she raised her head

"I knew it! You don't want anything to do with me" she said sitting back on the bed

"No! I wish I knew sooner so you wouldn't have to go through these emotions on your own. I guess you don't know your friends until you see them in the lowest points of their lives"

"I guess, but it would help if I knew something about you! I don't know about your family, your upbringing, I don't even know where you live!" she said making him smile softly

"I'm an only child, my mother is named Monique, my father is named Steven. My mother is an architect and my father is a lawyer. I live a few roads down from you at 22 Wesbert Avenue. I guess I'm destined to be a basketball player as everyone thinks I will but I'm not sure if I want that. I love drama espically theatre plays like 'Cat on a Hot Tin Roof', or 'A Street Car Named Desire'. The writing in those plays is amazing"

"A Tennesse Williams fan?" she asked and he nodded

"I'll say it loud and say it proud!" he said making her laugh. "Now that has to be my favourite noise at the minute. Anyway I guess in the future I'd like to do my own writing, or be an actor. I was really good in the plays I had to do at my boarding school in New York. I was born and gew up in New York and now I live here. That is my life!"

"Why did you transfer to East High?" Amy asked and he shrugged

"Well we moved to New Mexico because of my dad getting a new job. I checked out all the schools in the area but there was something about East High that felt good. All the other schools were harsh in comparrison. I still feel a little lost sometimes at East High. I hate how everything there is one way or the other. It is either black or white. Why can't things be grey?"

"A basketball star with depth! There is something you don't see eveyday! There is a playwrite within you" he smiled softly. "Seriously though Jack, do you sing at all?" he looked and her confused

"Yeah I do although the only time I've admitted it was when I had to be in a school musical last year. I was the lead in Beauty and the Beast, had to miss a lot of basketball practice for that which my coach didn't like but if I didn't take the role I didn't get the credits I needed. Why?"

"I've had an idea about our end of year project. I was thinking we could first create a video of exisiting features on TV and film surrounding Romeo and Juliet. We could add audio quotes and images to represnt aspects of the story. Then we could write a song to give our own interpritation in our form of media just like Miss. Darbuss said. What do you think?"

"I think it sounds great" he said and she smiled

"Really?" she asked with her eyes sparkling with excitement which he adored

"Would I lie to you?" he asked and she instantly hugged him

"Thank you fo everything, including the muffins" she siad and he smiled as they parted

"Can I ask you something?" he asked and she nodded. "Now this is the second time that I have provided muffins for you. Now the first time I did that you said it didn't constitute as a first date. Now I've done it again with this time our conversation being a lot deeper then the last. Therefore I must know does this consitute as a first date?" she surpressed a smile by biting her lip as he raised an eyebrow in a carasmatic manner

"Well normally I would say possibly yes but I spent the whole time crying like a baby thus I looked terrible"

"You never could look terrible, you're beautiful inside and out" She smiled softly and realised how close he was to kissing her again

"Jack I'm kind of tired I think I'm going to get some sleep. Besides my family will be here soon and I don't think the popular kids are going to enjoy hearing you were with me" he nodded and stood up

"I understand, I have to go anyway. I told my mum and dad I'd get some stuf for dinner on my way home. Here" he siad and began to scribble down something on a piece of paper. "Here is my mobile number, if you need anything and I'm not around use it ok?" he asked handing it to her and she nodded

"Thanks, I really appriciate this. I'm going back home tomorrow and I'll be in school the middle of next week. Come see me at my house whenever you need help eith Shakespeare. Believe me just because I'm sick I'll still make you do work!" she replied and he smiled softly before leaving the room. As he left the building Amy watched him from the video and softly began to sing.

AMY:

Could I borrow your oxygen?  
I want to breathe what you breathe  
Could I borrow your eyes then?  
I want to see what you see  
Could I borrow your mind?  
I wanna know what you conceal  
Could I borrow your heart?  
I wanna know what you feel

'Cause in my dreams I see a face  
Full of love and full of grace  
I wake up without a clue  
Something tells me  
It could be you  
Something tells me  
It could be you

As he begsn to walk home Jack began to think about Amy. Suddenly he felt a tune come to his lips and he bagan to sing

JACK:  
Could I touch you now baby  
Where you've never been touched before?  
Could I surrender to you babe?  
I can't fight it no more  
If I tell you my story  
Would it be safe in your hands?  
Could you do something for me  
Just try and understand?

'Cause in my dreams I see a face  
Full of love and full of grace  
I wake up without a clue  
Something tells me  
It could be you  
Something tells me  
It could be you

BOTH:  
The way I feel when you are near  
The way I smile when you appear  
The way your voice speaks to me inside  
I cannot hide

'Cause in my dreams I see a face  
And the kiss I almost taste  
I wake up out of the blue  
Something tells me  
It could be you  
Something tells me  
It could be you

Jack continued to walk home and heard his phone text message ring tone go off. He opened the message and smiled softly. "I promise next time I'll provide the muffins. They taste great. Thank you for listening". He bit his lip and continued to walk home


	11. Chapter 11

**(Hey everyone! I've been getting so many hits and reviews I'm so flattered. So I've had a day off to look after my dad who wasn't feeling well after root canal work on one of his teeth! Poor dad! So I've spent the day typing and came up with this! The song is called 'No Matter What' from the stage musical version of 'Beauty and the Beast'. It is a song between Belle and her father in the play and I thought it was about time Troy and Amy had a heart to heart! So enjoy and let me know what you think. TKAMB aka Becky)**

**Chapter 10:**

Amy nervously climbed out of the family car in the school parking lot. She was paler then usual giving the past week situation. She was scared to return to school but knew it was going to happen. Now she was told that if for any reason she felt ill in any way or tired she was immediately to report to the nurse then to go to the hospital. Amy wrapped her arms around herself and took a deep breath

"Its ok kiddo, you're spending first period with me in the gym" Troy said wrapping an arm around her shoulders

"I wish that could make me feel better. I'll be right with your dad I just need to go to my locker" Amy explained and shrugged his arm off her shoulder. Keeping her arms wrapped around her and slowly walked into the halls of the school. Troy watched he go and Gabriella sensed he was upset and tense

"Don't worry she'll be ok, she needs her freedom just as much as Evangeline or Charlie does" Gabriella said from behind him making him turn around

"Is that a good thing?" Troy asked and she looked confused

"Troy don't do that. Don't treat her any differently. She'll never forgive you ... neither will I" Gabriella walked away upset and Troy let out a sigh of frustration

-----

Amy went straight to her locker not noticing what was going on around her

"Hey! We expected a call from you last night, we were really worried" Sammy said softly as she, Annette and Michelle approached Amy's locker

"Sorry I was really tired last night. I'm really nervous to be here" Amy admitted to them and Sammy put her arm around Amy's shoulders. "I haven't had a fainting spell for months, I'm scared" she admitted and began to cry

"We're here for you Amy you know that. Any day or night" Annette said

"BFF's remember" Michelle said as Sammy hugged Amy

"Besides, I'd rather be in your boat then be assignment partners with your brother ... Have you seen him around at all?" Sammy asked and they parted

"No, why?" Amy asked the other girls began to smile

"No reason! No reason at all! God what is this? 20 questions?" Sammy defended herself making the girls laugh

"You like Charlie!" Michelle said and Sammy looked shocked

"Me? Like Charlie Bolton? Impossible"

"No very possible" Annette said making Sammy roll her eyes. The bell rung making the girls groan with annoyance.

"So we'll meet you here for second period ok Amy?" Sammy asked and Amy nodded. She wiped her cheeks dry as the girls headed for their classes

"Well look who it is! Miss absent!" Amy heard from behind making her annoyed

"Casey, please do me a favour and get lost, I don't have time for you" Amy responded to a shocked Casey

"How dare you talk to me like that?" Amy grew angry and as she turned around she slammed her locker shut

"No! How dare you talk to me like that? I'm sick of you picking on me when you have no reason to. You are done messing with me, nothing you can do can harm me, now get out of my way" Amy instantly left Casey alone in the corridor who shook her head in disbelief

"Nothing I can do can harm her? Don't even tempt me" Casey said to herself

-----

Amy sat reading a book on the bleachers of the gym. It was gym class for her year group and the boys were practicing their basketball skills. Amy wasn't paying attention until a flying basketball nearly hit her

"Hey! Watch it!" she yelled but soon regretted it when Jack came jogging over to her

"Sorry the ball slipped out of hands, you ok?" he asked and she nodded. "Good, so I was wondering if you want to come over to my place tonight about 7pm? I've been going through that footage for our project and made a rough version. We can start on those lyrics too; you can have dinner at my place"

"Dinner? Together? Food and everything? Together?"

"Yeah with my parents as well remember" he said with a laugh whilst Amy mentally kicked herself

"I'll have to ask my dad but it sounds great. I'll text you his response"

"Cool" Jack responded and with a smile began to play once more. She watched him unaware that their every move and conversation was being viewed by someone else

-----

"Ok good lesson everyone, go change for next class" Troy said and everyone headed for the locker room. As Troy gathered the basketballs Amy approached him

"Hey dad, can I go out tonight?" she asked and Troy instantly stopped what he was doing and turned to her

"Where are you going?" he asked concerned

"To Jack Donovan's house to work on our end of year assignment. He invited me to dinner with his parents also. So can I go?" she asked

"No" he replied turning his back on her

"Dad I know you want to protect me but you're affecting my grades and my future by stopping me. I won't be breaking curfew or anything. I'm just going round to his house to do work and his parents will be there to" Amy defended herself

"Still it is too soon since you were ill, I think you should stay at home and rest"

"Do you honestly believe that I would put my life in danger by going out when I'm terribly ill? Give me some credit daddy! I'm already considered odd in this school, the way you are acting isn't making my situation any easier" she explained and he slowly turned around

"You're not odd Amy. Never believe them; you are amazing, beautiful, smart, and talented. You are Amy Bolton"

"That's not a good thing to the other people in the school dad"

"Amy" he said softly walking towards her before starting to sing

TROY:

No, we're not odd, its true  
No family ever saner  
Except one uncle who...well, maybe let that pass  
In all you say or do  
You couldn't make it plainer  
You are your mother's daughter; therefore you are class

AMY:  
So I should just accept  
I'm simply not like them 

TROY:  
They are the common herd  
And you should take my word  
You are unique: creme de la creme

No matter what you do  
I'm on your side  
And if my point of view  
Is somewhat misty-eyed  
There's nothing clearer in my life  
Than what I wish and feel for you  
And that's a lot...  
No matter what

AMY:  
No matter what they say  
You make me proud  
I love the funny way  
You stand out from the crowd

TROY:  
It's my intention my invention  
Shows the world out there one day  
Just what we've got...

BOTH:  
No matter what

TROY:  
Now some may say all fathers just exaggerate

AMY:  
That ev'ry daughter's great?

TROY:  
You are!

AMY:  
And ev'ry daughter tends to say her father's tops

TROY:  
She pulls out all the stops  
To praise him

BOTH:  
And quite rightly!

TROY:  
No matter what the pain  
We've come this far  
I pray that you remain  
Exactly as you are  
This really is a case of father knowing best

AMY:  
And daughter too!

TROY:  
You're never strange

AMY:  
Don't ever change

BOTH:  
You've all I've got  
No matter what.

Amy held a basketball and turned to her father. "Dad, why do you like me?" Amy asked Troy

"That is the dumbest question I've ever heard you utter. You're my daughter and I have always loved you as have your mother, what is this really about?" Troy asked and she makes a shot missing

"I guess I just needed it clarified, everyone doesn't want me to do something in my life. I guess I wanted to know what you didn't want me to do or to be like" she explained lowering her head. He approached her but she couldn't look at him

"I guess I don't want to let you grow up, or let you go" Troy said and she placed her hands on his

"I'm growing up daddy, same as Charlie and Evangeline. Please just let me find my place like you have let them do so. It isn't fair, I deserve to be treated the same as everyone else" Troy smiled softly before cupping her cheeks forcing her to look up at him

"You are more like your mother then you realise. You're both so stubborn! Go to Jack's place tonight but I warn you, even one second after curfew and you're grounded"

"Thank you daddy" Amy said with a smile and hugged him. She heard the bell and they parted. "I've got to meet the girls. I'll see you later" she said and rushed off. From the other side of the gym Gabriella slowly walked through the door

"You did well Troy" Gabriella said softly and he walked towards her

"Then why does it hurt so much?" he asked and she smiled

"Because you love her, it was going to happen one way or another. The sooner you let her go the better, and now you have" Gabriella explained as Troy lowered his head

"I don't want to lose her in any way" Troy explained and Gabriella leaned her forehead against his

"Neither do I but she's so headstrong, we can't hold onto her in such a tight grasp forever"

"I still can't see her as a woman, I just see he girl I used to play with in the back garden"

"Me too" Gabriella responded


	12. Chapter 12

**(A/N: Hey everyone! I have been at work all weekend! 14 hours in total! Anyway I wrote this to fill in my evenings because I was too tired to go out! In this chapter there are three songs. Two of them are a couple of lines (read the chapter to understand why only a couple of lines!). The first is 'The Way you Look Tonight' whilst the second is from 'In My Life' from the amazing musical 'Les Miserables'. Finally aka the main song of the chapter is the amazing 'Chasing Cars' by Snow Patrol. So I hope you enjoy and FYI I've had over 4000 hits now!!!)**

**Chapter 11:**

Amy sat in her room collecting the things she needed for going to Jack's house. She heard a knock at the door

"Come in" she responded and turned to see Charlie and Evangeline in her doorway. "What?" Amy asked with and annoyed tone

"We need to talk" Evangeline said walking into the room

"When were you going to tell us you were going to Jack's house for dinner?" Charlie asked with his arms folded

"Why should I tell you, it isn't that important" Amy explained

"It's important to us!" Evangeline responded and Amy rolled her eyes

"I'm just tutoring him, why is that important to you?"

"Amy, don't you get it? Your friendship with a guy like Jack Donovan can cost us the state championships! Being linked to you will destroy his status and dragging him away from basketball practice to read and study will mean we will defiantly loose the championships"

"Is that all you see him as? The basketball star. All you care about are your reputations, so both of you please stop it! I'm your sister; I thought you at least had some amount of love and respect for me in your cold hearts to allow a friendship to form between me and Jack. If you can't deal with that then tough" Amy said and left the room

"Now what do we do?" Evangeline asked and Charlie shrugged

"I don't know. I don't mind them being friends it's just that if we allow it to take place then the social order at school is gone" Charlie explained

-----

Amy stopped at the front door of Jack's house with butterflies in her stomach. She bit her lip nervously as she knocked on the door. Soon the door opened to reveal a smiling woman

"Hello, you must be Amy" she said softly and Amy nodded with a smile. "I'm Monique, Jack's mum. Please come in" Amy looked around the hallway as Jack's mum closed the door

"You have a beautiful home Mrs. Donovan"

"Thank you, we actually choose it after seeing your home. You see when we came to look around this neighbourhood we passed what I now know to be your home and loved it. I knew this was the perfect neighbourhood to move to just seeing your house" she explained and Amy smiled broadly

"I'm glad you find our neighbourhood a wonderful place to live in" at that moment Jack came down the stairs

"Hey Amy! So you met my mum. She's wanted to meet someone who lives in the best house in the neighbourhood for weeks!"

"He thinks embarrassing me will make the evening go more smoothly" Monique said

"How very manly of him to do so don't you think?" Amy responded making Monique laugh. Amy heard a laugh from the living room behind her and turned to see a tall man

"I like this girl" he said and Amy held out his hand to her

"Hello, I'm Amy"

"I'm Steven. Welcome to our home, it is a pleasure to finally meet the tutor" he said as he shook her hand

"The pleasure is all mine I assure you"

"Well dinner will be ready in the next hour so you have until then to work on your project" Monique explained

"We had better start then. Come on Amy, I'll show you that video on the computer in the study"

-----

"Dinner was wonderful, thank you so much for inviting me" Amy said as they finished their dinner

"You're very welcome, I always enjoy making company and getting compliments for my Italian food" Monique explained

"Mum is Italian and so her Italian food is a delicacy" Jack explained.

"I would love to visit Italy one day. I'd like to travel the world; I've never been outside New Mexico!" Monique stood to clear the table and Amy stood in response. "Here let me help you"

"No, you are our guest" Monique responded

"I insist, besides since you created such a lovely meal I wouldn't allow you to clear the table alone" Amy responded helping her. Once Amy had gone into the kitchen with Monique, Steven turned to Jack

"She's a lovely girl"

"Yeah she is" Jack responded feeling a little nervous

"You like her don't you?" Steven asked and Jack looked away to hide his blush making Steven smile. "Don't worry about it; your secret is safe with me"

"Dad, what should I do?" Jack asked and Steven smiled softly

"Do you know how she feels about you?" Jack shook his head slowly. "Then that is the first thing you need to find out. Jack the main thing to do is just listen to what your heart wants and the things you need to say or ask her will come to you" Jack nodded and the girls re-entered the room

"Desert time" Monique said holding up a lemon tartlet on a plate whilst Amy carried the plates and forks. "So what were you boys chatting about while we were in there?" Monique asked and Amy handed out the plates. She passed by Jack who watched her every move

"Nothing" Jack responded

-----

The hours passed by and it was soon time for Amy to go home. "I'll get the car out and drive you home" Steven said but Amy shook her head

"No please I would much rather walk for it is a beautiful night and I only live around the corner" Amy explained putting on her jacket

"I'll walk you home Amy" Jack said and Steven instantly smiled

"Well thank you for a wonderful evening" Amy said the Monique and Steven with a broad smile

"Thank you for your company and for teaching our son a few things" Monique replied with a small wink in Jack's direction. Jack and Amy left the house and Amy couldn't help letting out a sigh of relief

"Glad it's all over?" he asked laughing

"A little I'm afraid! I've never had a meeting with the parents before, I hope I did ok"

"Ok? My parents are probably wondering if they can adopt you you're that perfect" Amy blushed and lowered her head

"I don't know about that" she responded and they began the walk home. "So the project is going well" Amy said to change the subject

"Yeah you really should become a writer, your lyrics are great" Jack praised her making her smile

"You are sweet to say so but I'm nothing special" she replied and he stopped walking. That alarmed her and forced her to stop and turn to him

"You shouldn't say that Amy"

"You are better at writing lyrics and creating that amazing video then I am! Perhaps you should become a writer or a film maker" Amy suggested making Jack shake his head

"I'm not that good. Besides, you can never predict the future, so there is no point trying" Amy's eyebrows fused with confusion

"Why are you talking like that?" Amy asked concerned

"I guess I'm trying to understand Shakespeare and his complex stories, the complexities of the mind and the heart of the average human being" Jack responded and began to walk once more with Amy by his side

"I guess the complexities are understandable once you get to know what he's trying to say. I think songs are perhaps the easiest way to express things such as anger, sorrow, love" Amy said and lowered her head at the final word

"Like our project. I've been thinking about how Romeo would have felt seeing Juliet for the project. I have some suggestions for songs. How about:" he took a breath and began to sing

"Someday, when I'm awfully low

When the world is cold

I will feel a glow just thinking of you

And the way you look tonight"

"That's an already existing song – a classic love song so we can't use it! You really can sing can't you?" Amy explained. They both stopped walking and Jack began to smile

"Ok so I'm not great at writing lyrics, so how about:" he took a breath and began to sing

"In my life  
She has burst like the music of angels  
The light of the sun  
And my life seems to stop  
As if something is over  
And something has scarcely begun"

"That is from Les Miserables so we can't use that either!" Amy laughed and began to take a few steps away from him.

"Well I'm not an expert but ... how about" he took a breath and began to sing

We'll do it all  
Everything  
On our own 

Amy stopped walking and turned around to Jack. She felt her heart racing and listened to his every word

We don't need  
Anything  
Or anyone

If I lay here  
If I just lay here  
Would you lie with me and just forget the world?

Amy smiled and he walked towards her making her smile fade as nerves took over her

I don't quite know  
How to say  
How I feel

Those three words  
Are said too much  
They're not enough

They stood by a white rose bush and he pulled one from collection and handed it to her

If I lay here  
If I just lay here  
Would you lie with me and just forget the world?

Forget what we're told   
Before we get too old  
Show me a garden that's bursting into life

She smelt the rose and the sweet scent made her smile softly. He bought his right hand to her left cheek and delicately stroked it for a few seconds

Let's waste time  
Chasing cars  
Around our heads 

I need your grace  
To remind me  
To find my own

She turned toward the direction of her house and they began to walk once more 

If I lay here  
If I just lay here  
Would you lie with me and just forget the world?

Forget what we're told  
Before we get too old  
Show me a garden that's bursting into life

Jack took her hand in his to stop her and she turned back to him. He could tell her heart was racing and her breaths quickened

All that I am   
All that I ever was  
Is here in your perfect eyes, they're all I can see

I don't know where  
Confused about how as well   
Just know that these things will never change for us at all

Amy lowered her head but he lifted her head by resting his hand under her chin

If I lay here  
If I just lay here  
Would you lie with me and just forget the world?

Slowly he brought his face to her and she felt his lips softly brush hers. In that moment she felt complete somehow, it felt right. The kiss became deeper and after a moment they parted. She had her arms up around his neck and she kept them here with her forehead against his

"I think that way have been the way in which Romeo felt" Jack said softly and they both began to laugh. They kissed once more before Amy turned back towards her house. "So does this constitute as a date? You did promise you would provide the food but you never did" he reminded her and she bit her lip

"I have to say, without question ... Yes!" they kissed once more and she felt him wrap his arms tightly around her waist not wanting to let her go

"I have to go; mum and dad will be waiting. Remember you can't take me to the door, what will the neighbours think?" They both laughed and she took her hand in his. "Thank you for everything Jack"

"No I have more to thank you for then you for me" he replied and softly kissed her lips once more before she let go of his hand and he watched her until he knew she was indoors. He ran back home biting his lip with happiness. He finally got the courage to explain how he felt. Out of the bushes from across the street Casey appeared holding her video camera. She began to laugh as stopped the tape. "Gotcha" she said softly before heading home


	13. Chapter 13

**(Hey everyone! Well here is chapter 12! I've used the Disney classic song 'Just Around the Riverbend' from 'Pocahontas' in this chapter! For those who know the song I've had to alter one line at the end surrounding Pocahontas marrying the character Kokoum. Apart from that is the same as usual! So I hope you enjoy and I warn you everything is about to change for Amy!!!! TKAMB)**

**Chapter 12:**

Amy awoke to the sound of her mobile phone ringtone going off loudly in her room making her groan. Without opening her eyes she felt for her phone on her bedside table and brought it to her right ear. "Hello?" she asked through a yawn

"Good morning" she instantly opened her eyes and sat up hearing Jack's voice. She smiled softly as her eyes sparkled with happiness

"Good morning to you too" she replied softly

"Did I wake you?" he asked and she lay back down on her bed

"No, but if I were telling the truth then yes you did! I'm still tired. I couldn't sleep last night thinking of you" she explained and heard him chuckle softly

"Me too! Look I called about us. How are we going to play this today?"

"Same as always I suppose. We'll keep it to ourselves and remember we can only talk if necessary"

"And if we want to do other things then talk?" he asked suggestively making her smile

"See you at school" she hung up and yawned once more. She was extremely tired but knew she had to get up for school so she climbed out of bed and began to get ready for the day

-----

"Amy you don't have to walk to school you know that" Troy said trying to convince Amy to travel in the car

"Dad I just need some time to think! I'll be fine, yes I'm a little tired but only because I stayed up late last night. If I felt ill I'd tell you. I don't feel ill ... I fell good" Amy explained picking up her bag. Troy followed her to the front door and noticed Amy's smile

"What are you smiling about?"

"I don't know. I guess I feel it is going to be a good day today. I never noticed before" she said and indicated to the road. "It twists like a river; I just didn't notice it before"

"Why did you notice now?" Troy asked

"I guess I'm seeing things differently today" she smiled broadly and began the walk to school. As she travelled down the road she began to sing

What I love most about rivers is:  
You can't step in the same river twice  
The water's always changing, always flowing  
But people, I guess, can't live like that  
We all must pay a price  
To be safe, we lose our chance of ever knowing  
What's around the riverbend  
Waiting just around the riverbend

Amy came up to a bend in the road and rush around it

I look once more  
Just around the riverbend  
Beyond the shore  
Where the gulls fly free  
Don't know what for  
What I dream the day might send  
Jut around the riverbend  
For me  
Coming for me

She looked around at the trees around her and imagined a rainforest atmosphere full of nature and waterfalls

I feel it there beyond those trees  
Or right behind these waterfalls  
Can I ignore that sound of distant drumming  
For a handsome sturdy husband  
Who builds handsome sturdy walls  
And never dreams that something might be coming?  
Just around the riverbend  
Just around the riverbend

I look once more  
Just around the riverbend  
Beyond the shore  
Somewhere past the sea  
Don't know what for ...  
Why do all my dreams extend  
Just around the riverbend?  
Just around the riverbend ...

Amy came across the junction on the way to school. One was the main road that was smart and smooth, the other was a dirt path shadowed by trees

Should I choose the smoothest course  
Steady as the beating drum?  
Should I leave him? Break our hearts?  
Is all my dreaming at an end?  
Or do you still wait for me, Dream Giver  
Just around the riverbend?

Amy walked down the dirt path to school thinking about Jack

-----

Amy went straight to the newspaper office when she got into school and found it eerily quiet. "Anna? ... John? ... Alfie?" she called into the office but had no reply

"Hey" Alfie said taping her right shoulder. The shock made her scream and spin around suddenly

"Alfie! You scared me half to death" she said resting her right hand over her chest feeling her racing heartbeat

"Sorry, I didn't expect to see you in here! I've been calling your mobile since this I got today's paper but you turned it off!"

"Alfie I'm here every morning, besides I ran out of credit this morning" Amy lied as she sat down on a nearby chair

"Yeah but I didn't think you would brave school today, everyone will be watching you" he said bluntly confusing her

"What are you talking about?" Amy asked softly

"Ok I had nothing to do with this. I sent the prints to the printers but the cover I submitted was completely different from the one that made the cover" he explained and he passed her a copy of the day's newspaper folded in half. Slowly Amy opened the paper and gasped at the cover. It was a close up picture of her and Jack kissing with her arms around his neck. The headline read 'The Secret's Out ... With The Wrong Girl!'. Amy instantly dropped the paper on the table and stared at it open mouthed. "It's by Casey. The article isn't the entire story"

"What do you mean?" Amy asked as a single tear fell down her right cheek

"She set up a site and posted footage of you too on it. She's been filming you guys for weeks"

"Because of the project she had access to camera equipment" Amy said realising what Casey had done making her place her head in her hands. "Oh my God! Everyone is going to know" she said before looking up wide eyed. "Jack, oh my God" she quickly left the room leaving behind a confused Alfie and headed for the gym. When she got to the gym door she saw Jack being surrounded by the basketball team and cheerleaders. Amy instantly hid but listened by the open door.

"I cannot believe you did this to me man! I thought we were friends!" Charlie yelled at Jack as a few of the team member had to hold him back from beating up Jack

"What I do in my own time is my own business! It has nothing to do with you" jack yelled back and Evangeline instantly stepped to her brother's side and yelled back

"It has everything to do with us! She's our sister and you had no right to invade her life like this as well as completely humiliate our family!"

"Are you angrier because I kissed your sister, your anger coming from you over protection of her, or is it because it wasn't you that I kissed?" Jack asked Evangeline who left the gym in disgust from the back entrance opposite from where Amy was

"I was going to keep my mouth shut about you and Amy being friends but this has gone one step too far! You cannot change everything about our school's social order like this!"

"You have no right to tell me what to do or how to feel! She's just a girl! It doesn't matter, she doesn't matter so drop it ok" Jack left the gym the same way that Evangeline left and Amy felt herself slink down the door as tears fell. She brought her knees up to her chest and lowered her head

"Just face it Amy, you are never going to be anything so you might as well give up trying" she heard a voice from in front of her. She looked up and saw Casey stood in front of her

"Why?" Amy asked softly and Casey knelt in front of her

"He's not meant to be with you Amy. Besides what do you matter to the universe? ... Something to think about as you go chasing those cars right?" Casey smiled broadly and left Amy alone by the gym door. Amy calmed herself down and heard the bell ring for school assembly. As she tried to stand up her legs gave way beneath her and felt sharp pains run through her chest. Her breathing quickened making her panic and so her breathing become even quicker

-----

"I can't believe this!" Troy said angrily as he entered the main hall followed by Gabriella

"Look, they have done nothing wrong. They are teenagers so it is nothing that you don't understand! We were their age once and we went through the same thing" Gabriella retaliated making Troy roll his eyes

"Look I'm not mad of what they have done I'm mad that ..." Troy began but couldn't end his sentence. "I don't know why I'm mad"

"Let's just hear it from them ok? We know the same as every pupil in the school, who to say that knowledge is the truth?" Gabriella asked as pupils came into the hall. Troy watched Jack closely as he entered the hall and sat at the back of the room. Casey came up behind him and wrapped her arms around his neck

"Hey Jack! So what are you up to tonight? What to do something together?" she asked and he turned his head to look at her

"Do you honestly believe I would even consider being anywhere near a reptile like you right now?" he responded and moved his shoulders forcing her to remove her arms from around his neck

"Have it your way" she responded and sat on a seat a few rows in front of him. Jack looked around and noticed that Amy wasn't there. Jack saw Alfie talking to Michelle, Annette and Sammy so he instantly walked over to the group

"Where is Amy?" Jack asked and Alfie shrugged

"We could ask you the same question!" Sammy said and Alfie touched her arm to stop her from saying something she may regret

"I don't know! She took off to find you like half an hour ago" Jack thought about where he had been the past half an hour and his eyes widened

"Oh no" he said softly realising what she had heard. He instantly ran from the room followed by Alfie, Michelle, Annette, Sammy, Troy, Gabriella, Charlie and Evangeline. When they approached the gym door all felt as if they had had their heart ripped out and every step they took was in slow motion. Amy lay on the floor on her side lying perfectly still. Gabriella screamed but Jack didn't hear her or anyone. He just saw how pale Amy was and felt his eyes fill with tears. 'What have I done?' he thought and knelt by her side until the ambulance arrived


	14. Chapter 14

**(Hey everyone! Well two chapters ago I had over 4000 hits, I now have over 5000!!! Well this chapter has taken a while to write as I wanted it to be just right! I'm not quite sure if it is but you can tell me if it is!!! The song in this chapter is called 'Moon River' from the fabulous film 'Breakfast at Tiffany's'. It was sung by Audrey Hepburn and it always makes me smile when I hear it and me and my siter both love it. So I hope you enjoy and let me know what you think! TKAMB aka Becky) **

**Chapter 13:**

Everyone sat nervously in the relatives' room in the hospital. Jack, Alfie, Annette, Sammy and Michelle had come with the Bolton's and they all sat in silence. The old gang had come to see Amy and to collect their children

"What's taking so long? It's been over half an hour! Someone should have come to see us by now" Evangeline asked walking across the room

"I'm sure she'll be fine" Sharpay said softly

"What do you know?" Charlie asked and Troy looked shocked at him

"Charlie! Apologise now"

"I'm sorry, I ... I don't know why I said that" Charlie said softly placing his head in his hands

"You're upset that's all, we understand" Chad said making Charlie look up and smile softly

"I hope you're happy now Jack" Charlie said standing up and Jack looked confused

"You think I'm happy about this? I didn't do anything wrong" Jack defended himself and Alfie stood between them

"You may have felt that Amy and Jack being together is what is to blame but it is not Charlie! If you want to blame someone then blame Casey for writing that article and creating that website! Amy told me many things throughout the period of time we have known each other but the most vivid is this. No one is blame for the serious events that take place in our life time. We merely have to deal with the aftermath. That is what makes us who we are and show the strength and beauty we possess in our souls. The way in which you are acting Charlie I cannot see that beauty that Amy seems to see and understand within you. How can you be so cruel to the people who need your help the most especially when she is your sister?"

"You can't talk to me like that" Charlie retaliated

"Because you feel that I am a threat by doing so, don't you? Well guess what? At least I have the guts to stand up for what I believe in; I won't be quietened like Amy is by people like you. So who is the bigger person now?"

"Stop it!" Troy yelled and everyone turned to him. "Alfie is right; we have to stop blaming each other because it isn't going to help Amy" At that moment a doctor entered the room. The Bolton's knew him well as he had treated Amy her entire life.

"Doctor Barns, how is she?" Gabriella asked as she stood up

"Amy has suffered a severe heart attack. We have run a series of test which show that her lungs and heart are beginning to fail" he explained and everyone was silent in shock

"What does that mean for Amy?" Troy asked in almost a whisper

"Well we have had to sedate her and we placed her on life support as she has had trouble breathing since she arrived so this way we can control it. We have moved her up the transplant list but unless a new set of heart and lungs come through soon I'm afraid there won't be any more we can do for her. It is unlikely she will ever wake up again without the transplant and it would be a case of when you are ready to turn the machines off" he explained

"Can we see her?" Gabriella asked as tears fell from her eyes

"Of course. Just so you know she will have a tube down her throat to help her breath and she will be linked up to various machines via wires. You should talk to her as it is believed that people in the same condition are able to hear things around them although they may not be able to react to them" he explained and everyone felt their heart had been ripped out, Jack more so then the others

"I had better go since you won't want me here" Jack said and began to leave the room. Charlie touched his shoulder making Jack stop and turn around

"Please don't go. We need friends now more than ever before" Charlie asked and Jack nodded with a small smile. Everyone was silent when they entered and saw Amy hooked up to the machines. She was very pale and the only sounds heard in the room were the machines

"I can't believe this is happening. She was fine this morning, I was talking to her yesterday and she was happy, smiling, having fun" Sammy said softly and Chad wrapped an arm around his daughter's shoulders

"She told me she felt good today ... That she was seeing the world in a different way, a way that made her happy" Troy explained as a tear fell from his right eye. He began touching Amy's delicate fingers and could feel they were slightly cold

"Dad I just need some time to think! I'll be fine, yes I'm a little tired but only because I stayed up late last night. If I felt ill I'd tell you. I don't feel ill ... I fell good" Amy's voice echoed through Troy's mind

"I need some air" Evangeline said before rushing out of the room. She ran out of the hospital and sank to the ground as tears fell. She leant up against a pillar sobbing with her knees up in her chest

"Evangeline?" she heard a familiar voice say and she looked up to see Alfie. "If Charlie and Jack can becomes friends again can't we? I know I'm just some guy or creature as you put it that has to write assignments with you, but I'm also friends with your sister. I can't help her right now, but I can help you. So let me ... just let me" he said softly. She began to cry once more and leant against his shoulder so he wrapped an arm around her shoulders to comfort her.

"You're not as bad as I thought Alfie" Evangeline said after a moment

"Ditto" he replied making her chuckle. When her tears had lessoned she sat upright once more

"I really regret not being close to Amy. I used to be but things fell apart for us ... when we were younger and she had to be in hospital I was always at her bedside playing and such. I'd even sing songs from the classic musicals we loved to watch as kids and she would fall asleep and I'd sit and watch her chest move up and down just to check she was still breathing" Evangeline explained

"What happened?" Alfie asked and Evangeline shrugged

"I guess because she didn't spend all her time in school she didn't make such strong friendships as I did. Being the most popular girl in school as well as being a sibling to the most popular boy and child of the coach, I guess I wanted to block out the problems in my life. If I blocked her out of my friendship loop and follow the social standing order of school then I wouldn't have to think how ill she was and everything would be fine, her illness would go away! Stupid huh?" Evangeline asked and Alfie shook his head

"No, it was just your way of coping with it. I think it is time you made up with her before it is too late" Alfie suggested and Evangeline looked at him like he was crazy

"How? She may not wake up again"

"Figure it out as unlike the other cheerleaders, you are smart" he said and everyone apart from Gabriella, Troy and Charlie exited the hospital

"Hey Evangeline, we are heading home. We said we would drop by tomorrow ok?" Taylor said and Evangeline nodded. She hugged everyone and watched them go but as Alfie began to walk away she grabbed his hand.

"Alfie ... Thank you" she said softly and kissed his right cheek before heading back into the hospital. Evangeline came to her sister's room to find everyone silent within. She looked around and noticed Charlie wasn't there. "Hey mum, where is Charlie?"

"He went to get a drink, are you ok?" Gabriella asked wrapping an arm around her daughter's shoulders

"Yeah, I just needed a moment to myself. Do you mind if I have a few minutes a lone with her? I need to get something off my chest" Evangeline explained and Troy nodded

"Yeah we have people to call anyway" Troy explained and they left the room. Evangeline slowly walked to her sister's side and cupped Amy's right hand in hers

"Hi Amy ... look I don't know if you can hear me but I have to say this" soft tears began to flow down her cheeks but she didn't care. "I'm so sorry for what I have done to you these years. I just didn't want to think of you as being ill so if I blocked you out then it would go away! I remember when we were little girls and we would play together for hours and hours then spend the evenings in each other's room doing our hair or reading or playing board games and watching those musicals on DVD that we watch hundreds of time through the years. Even tormenting Charlie in a series of dare games, you remember spraying water from the hose in the garden through his bedroom window! The ultimate basketball target practice as we called it! I have always loved you and I'm so sorry for everything I did wrong in our relationship" Evangeline wiped away her tears and coughed. "I guess there is nothing I could say to make up for it but I can do something, I hope this isn't the end but if it is then this is for you". Evangeline coughed once more and began to sing

Moon River, wider than a mile,  
I'm crossing you in style someday  
Oh, dream maker, you heart breaker,  
wherever you're going I'm going your way  
Two drifters off to see the world,  
There's such a lot of world to see  
We're after the same rainbow's end--  
waiting 'round the bend,  
my huckleberry friend,  
Moon River and me

Evangeline kissed Amy's hands and felt better for saying what she needed to say, however if Amy heard it was yet to be discovered.


	15. Chapter 15

**(Hey everyone! Well I've now got nearly 6000 hits (1000 more than last submission yesterday)! I'm so glad you are enjoying my story. Now the song in this chapter is actually called 'Bring Him Home' from Les Miserables but I had to alter it to make sense with the story. I also had to rewrite two lines as the character who sings this in the play sings 'he's like the son I might have known, if God had granted me a son'. So for my version I rewrote them to say 'she like the child of summer time, so full of laughter full of fun'. So I hope you enjoy and let me know what you think! TKAMB aka Becky) **

**Chapter 14:**

Troy didn't sleep at all that night. He knew she wouldn't stop breathing because of the machines but he still had to watch her breath in and out to be sure. Gabriella had managed to fall asleep an hour before and currently slept in a chair with a blanket draped over her body. It had been two days since Amy was admitted and Troy and Gabriella had only left the hospital for a change of clothes. Charlie and Evangeline were spending their days in the hospital and the nights at Chad and Taylor's house. It was now Saturday and Troy hadn't slept in 36 hours. He knew he was tired and felt it but couldn't bring himself to sleep. He felt that if he did sleep then something bad would happen. Soon a song came to him and he began to sing

God on high  
Hear my prayer  
In my need  
You have always been there

She is young  
she's afraid  
Let her rest  
Heaven blessed  
Bring her home  
Bring her home  
Bring her home 

She's like the child of summer time

So full of laughter full of fun  
The summers die  
One by one  
How soon they fly  
On and on  
And I am old  
And will be gone

Bring her peace  
Bring her joy  
She is young  
She is only a girl

You can take  
You can give  
Let her be  
Let her live  
If I die, let me die  
Let her live  
Bring her home  
Bring her home  
Bring her home

"Mr. Bolton?" he heard from the doorway and turned to see a nurse. "There is a boy here who wishes to see Amy, I told him that visiting hours were up but he says he needs to talk to you to. His name is Jack" she said and Troy sat up in his chair

"Yeah we know him, let him in" the nurse nodded and left the room. Troy checked his watch and saw that is was nearly midnight. Jack entered the room quietly and instantly noticed Gabriella asleep in the corner of the room. "Jack what are you doing here? It's almost midnight"

"I snuck out of the house, I have to talk to you and Amy if that is ok?" Jack asked and Troy nodded

"Your parents will be worried sick if they find you are gone"

"This is more important" Jack explained and Troy looked confused

"Sit down then" Jack sat on a chair opposite to Troy and bit his lip nervously

"She can hear everything do you know that?" Jack explained

"How do you know that?" Troy asked and Jack stood up and began to walk around the room

"Because I can feel it ... the day that it happened I said something I didn't mean about Amy to the cheerleaders and basketball team to get them off my back but I didn't mean a word of it I swear. I didn't know she had heard me but I had a feeling in the pit of my stomach that something had happened. I didn't see her collapse but I felt it ...am I crazy?" Jack asked and Troy could see the sorrow and regret in his eyes for those negative words about Amy

"No, believe me I have been there, done that, and got the t-shirt" Troy explained making Jack smiled

"I have known Amy for two years online although we had never met until I arrived here. I felt this instant connection between us. She makes me seem like a real person, not this basketball player force field that everyone else only sees. She knows me better than anyone else I know. I don't have to pretend, I can say anything to her and not be afraid of what she thinks, I'm just... me" Troy smiled softly understanding every word he was saying and it stirred old memories in his mind

"Jack, I have to admit at first I was really angry when I saw that newspaper but the Gabriella was right. We only knew what everyone else in the school knew. Now I know the truth and I'm ok with it. I think you need to let everyone know the truth" Troy explained

"So do I but I need your help. School has been crazy since Amy collapsed. Casey, the cheerleader who did all this won't leave me alone. She did it to make me date her. She was stalking us to get those images and now she's stalking me. I bet you anything she is outside the hospital right now. Please Mr. Bolton I need your help"

Troy thought for a moment and smiled. "I think I have an idea. Look I'm going to call your parents to get you a ride home then we can talk this over ok?" Jack nodded and Troy walked over to him. "Don't worry Jack, if there is one thing about the Bolton's you need to know it is this: in the worst circumstances we always stick together no matter what" Troy explained and left the room. Jack walked over to Amy's bed and sat on her right side. Her cupped her right hand with his hands and felt tears fill his eyes

"Amy? Amy please? Come back, I need you. I'm so sorry for what I said, I didn't mean it. It was just everyone was driving me mad I said what they wanted to hear. You know me better than that. I need you Amy; I know you can hear me because I can feel it! Come back... just come back"

------

The next day was a Monday. The school bell rang and all the students and staff of East High came into the main hall for assembly. Casey looked around for Jack but couldn't see him anywhere. The old gang came also and gathered at the back of the room. The students chatted amongst themselves but all instantly went silent when Troy, Charlie, Evangeline and Jack appeared at the front of the hall where the principal usually stood.

"Hey everyone. You are all probably surprised to see me here and believe me it is a surprise for me to. I usually wouldn't do this but I have something to say and something to show you all. First however a little pop quiz and I want you to shout out the answers to me. Who am I? Troy Bolton. Who am I to you?"

"The coach" one boy yelled

"Basketball champion" another yelled

"Father" Evangeline and Charlie yelled

"A pain in the butt!" one boy yelled making everyone including Troy laugh

"Well I think perhaps my kids would agree with that last one. But there are sides of me that you will never know nor witness until today. I want you to look at this footage" on the screen behind them a video was projected through the hall of Troy and Gabriella when they were teenagers singing 'Breaking Free' to a packed audience. "That is me and my wife Gabriella when we were your age. I never really sung before this but for some reason Gabriella stirred something within me that made me feel it was ok even though everyone in school thought it wasn't" he explained softly and felt tears come to his eyes. "We fought back and tore down the social standing order of East High however those walls have been rebuilt and are stronger than ever. Now look at this footage"

Everyone in the room looked shocked and gasped at the sight of Amy in her hospital bed. "We never told anyone but Amy is seriously sick and has been her whole life. The shocking images that appeared in the school paper last week that everyone laughed and tormented Jack about brought on a heart attack and as her heart was weak in the first place she now survives on life support machines" Troy explained. Jack felt nervous as he looked around the room but felt Evangeline squeeze his hand comforting her. "I will not sit by and let something like this happen again while there is breath in my body. Publishing these images in the way that they were produced by secret filming and stalking is as good as murder if we have to turn off those machines and I hope you are happy for destroying us" Troy looked right at Casey at the back of the room. The principal placed a hand on Casey's shoulder and Troy knew she would get the punishment she deserved as she was taken out of the room. "Jack is there something you want to say?" Troy turned to Jack who nodded

"I have lived my life with a basketball force field that no one can break through. That is until a certain girl stepped in and saw something in me that I have been forced to hide. When we leave this place to go to college or work the world is much different. So why are we doing this to each other? Mr. And Mrs. Bolton sang a song about Breaking Free when they were our age, so what will our song be?" Everyone went silent and Alfie stood from his seat in the middle of the room and began to clap. He was joined by Michelle, then Annette, then Sammy, and soon enough every student and staff member was stood up and applauding them.

When assembly was over the gang gathered by Troy sharing hugs and smiles. "Mr. Bolton that was amazing" Alfie said and Troy laughed

"I swear my voice nearly broke, I'm not used to speaking in front of people like that"

"But singing is more comfortable" Evangeline's mobile went off and she walked away to answer the call. The principal approached Troy and shook his hand

"Well done Troy that was fantastic. You and Jack deserve an award for that"

"I don't care about an award sir. What are you going to do about Casey?" Jack asked

"Expulsion, no doubt she'll transfer to another school but there is no way she will be able to step within or anywhere near this school again whilst she is a student" he explained and everyone smiled

"Dad?" Evangeline said and everyone turned to see a tear roll down her cheek as she held her phone in on hand. "It's Amy"


	16. Chapter 16

**(Hey everyone! Sorry I've been away for a bit but I was writing a university assignment. Well now I have over 7000 hits on my story!! In this chapter is a beautiful song from the musical 'Carousel' called 'You'll never walk alone'. I love Mario Lanza's version of it and I hope you like this song to. So enjoy and let me know what you think! TKAMB aka Becky) **

**Chapter 15:**

"I knew it! I knew if I left the hospital then something bad would happen to her. Why did I leave?" Troy said a load as Chad drove him and others to the hospital

"Troy we don't know what has happened. As Gabriella said on the phone we need to get to the hospital ASAP. Let's just get there and see what we find" Chad said and Taylor turned to Troy

"He's right Troy, don't get yourself upset and possibly make yourself ill by focusing on the worst possible circumstances" Taylor said and Troy rubbed his eyes

"I'm sorry; I'm so tired of this. I don't know if I can handle this again"

"Don't worry about it man and besides we are here with you every step of the way. All together right?" Chad replied and Troy smiled softly. Everyone soon arrived at the hospital and rushed up to Amy's room. The door was closed when they arrived.

"Gabriella?" Troy said as he entered the room and was shocked at the sight. The room was completely empty apart from the bedside table and a couple of chairs. "No!" Troy said softly and felt Chad's hand on his shoulder. Everyone was silent apart from a few tears. Sammy hugged Charlie and Alfie hugged Evangeline. No one could speak just stare and softly cry.

"Mr. Bolton? What are you doing here?" the head nurse asked approaching the group

"What am I doing here?" Troy asked confused and the nurse noticed how pale he was

"Are you alright Troy? You look like you're about to pass out. When was the last time you slept?" she asked and began to examine him

"Where is my wife?" Troy said trying to stop her from examine him

"Where you would expect her to be under the circumstance" she replied and Chad rolled his eyes

"Look! We had a phone call from Gabriella about half an hour ago to get here. We've arrived to find the room empty so where are they?" Chad explained and the nurse smiled softly

"I'm sorry I thought you knew already. You'll find your wife in the waiting room on the level above. Congratulations Mr. Bolton, it looks like Amy has been given another chance"

"What?" Evangeline asked as she parted from Alfie

"The transplant, an hour ago there was a big traffic accident a few miles away. One of the victims had a donor card and her heart and lungs matched Amy's. She's in the operating room right now"

"Really?" Charlie asked and the nurse nodded

"I'm really sorry for the confusion I honestly thought you knew" the nurse explained and everyone began to hug each other. "I'll take you to your wife Mr. Bolton but you must get some sleep. Amy's operation will be about ten hours so you have time to rest. You will be no good to her if you don't"

"I promise" Troy replied smiling and everyone headed upstairs. As so as Gabriella saw Troy approaching her she stood up and ran to him. They hugged each other closely and Troy managed to get some sleep. The gang had gone home and promised to be back when she was due out of theatre while the Bolton's had a long day ahead of them

-----

Troy had been asleep for many hours finally allowing him to rest. He turned in his sleep forcing him to open his eyes and he came face to face with Gabriella. "Hey" he said softly and rubbed his eyes. He sat up in his chair and instantly tensed up seeing Amy in her hospital bed. She was still asleep from after her operation and had a smaller tube in her throat then the one before. "When did she get back?" Troy asked taking Amy's hand in his

"About an hour ago, we thought we had better let you sleep" Gabriella explained. Troy saw Charlie and Evangeline fast asleep on chairs in the corner of the room before looking at Amy's peaceful face

"So it went ok then?" Troy asked and felt Gabriella touch his shoulder

"She's fine" Gabriella said softly and Troy squeezed her hand as he felt tears fill his eyes. It was another half an hour before Amy showed signs of waking up. Amy began to cough due to the tube as she woke up. She didn't know what was going on or where she was.

"Amy? Oh my God! I'll get a nurse" Amy heard Evangeline's voice

"Amy honey? It's ok but you need to stay calm ok?" Amy heard Gabriella's voice and soon the room was full of doctors and nurses to help Amy. When the tube was removed from Amy's throat she began to cough violently which everyone was relieved to see her awake. After having some water her coughs lessoned and she rested back on her bed

"Am I dead?" Amy asked softly making everyone smile

"Not quite Amy! You had a heart attack a week ago. We had to give you another transplant. So you need to stay still and be on constant bed rest" Doctor Barn's explained

"School?" Amy asked softly

"You aren't going back to school anytime soon Amy I can promise you that. Now rest and if you need anything the nurses' station is right outside your room" Doctor Barn's explained and left the room

"It's good to have you back sis" Charlie said smiling

"Thanks" Amy relied softly and felt her eyes get heavy

"I'm tired" she managed to say

"Then you rest, I'll call Sammy and everyone" Evangeline said but Amy didn't hear her as she fell asleep

-----

"Mum?" Amy asked as she stirred awake. She felt Gabriella push locks off hair off her face and Amy slowly opened her eyes

"Hey, how was your sleep hun?" Gabriella asked smiling

"Good" Amy said softly

"Well there are some people here who want to say hey" Gabriella explained. She moved out of Amy's eye line so Amy could see all her friends and family who had come to visit. Amy smiled seeing all of her friends excited to see her but her eyes were fixed on one person in particular who was stood in the corner of the room. Jack smiled softly to her and she nodded to him before changing her focus to someone else. Doctor Banks entered the room smiling

"Well I see you have a few visitors Amy" he said and came to her side

"It's nice to see them again" she replied

"Well I have some news for you. We have run many tests on you since your operation and we have found that you are responding extremely well and the fact that you are awake is the proof for you! So you will stay in hospital for another month where we can keep an eye on you and then when you leave you are not going back to school for at least another four months" he explained

"But that's the end of the school year" Sammy said in shock

"Yes but that is the recovery process I'm afraid. After that you can spend the summer doing whatever you want, but until then you need plenty of rest" he explained and she nodded

"Thank you for everything"

"You are very welcome; you know I wish I had so many friends and family to come visit me in here. It would make my shifts at work so much more interesting then the dull 36 hour shifts I have now!" he said sarcastically and left the room

"Well that's great news hun" Troy said and squeezed her right hand

"Well I don't know what you guys think but I think we should celebrate with some food I'm starved!" Everyone agreed and headed for the hospital cafeteria

"Jack are you coming?" Evangeline asked

"I'll be there soon I just need a chat with Amy" Jack said and Evangeline nodded. As she passed by Amy she winked to her making Amy smile softly. Amy and Jack were silent for a moment after everyone had left and he sat on the edge of her bed holding her right hand

"Jack what do we do now?" Amy asked and Jack smiled

"Well we could go on that date, officially this time but remember you need to provide the food!" he laughed and she smiled softly

"Jack we can't do this" Amy said and Jack stopped laughing

"Why? People are ok now, they sort of know the truth" Jack replied confused

"Jack please …. I need to focus on me for a while … to get better. I can't do that if I have to focus on you too as much as it kills me to say this …. It can't happen, at least not now" Amy explained feeling tears fill her eyes. "I don't have a choice" she said placing her hand on top of his

"You say that but you don't mean it" Jack said pushing her hand away

"Don't do this Jack, please" Amy pleaded as tears fell

"I don't have a choice" he replied and left the room. Amy sat alone and cried at what had just happened.

"Jack we were wondering if –"Gabriella said as she entered the room but was cut off by the sight of her daughter in distress. "Amy what happened? Where's Jack?" she asked coming to her daughter's side

"He's gone" Amy replied through her tears and Gabriella held her close

"Ok tell me what happened, but first you need to calm down, being in this state isn't going to help your health at all" Gabriella explained and after a moment Amy's tears lessoned

"Jack asked me out on a date since it is all open about our relationship … I said no" Amy explained and Gabriella touched her cheek

"Oh honey, I'm sorry, I guess he wasn't too happy about that" Gabriella asked and Amy shook her head

"I really like him in that way but I can't have that on top of everything else on my shoulders at the minute" Amy explained lowering her head. "I don't know what to do" Gabriella raised Amy's chin and pushed back a lock of hair off Amy's face

"Give him some time to let off steam. He'll realise what you mean after some time. I guess he thought that since everyone knew then everything would be fine. Be patient and you'll see, he'll be ok"

"But I don't want to give him lots of time! I thought that if I told him the truth he would accept it right away, why didn't he?" Amy asked

"Some people are able to accept changes right away; others need a little bit of time to take it in. He isn't doing this to upset or annoy you; it is just how he deals with things. It's like when you lose a loved one, one person will spend days in bed crying. Others will cry for some time but get on with their lives, others will not cry at all and do as much work as possible to distract them from what has happened so they don't have to focus on the truth and sorrow"

"I still don't know what to do, I'm so confused. What should I do?" Amy responded drying her cheeks

"Amy" Gabriella said softly and Amy looked up at her as Gabriella began to sing

When you walk through a storm, hold your head up high  
And don't be afraid of the dark  
At the end of the Storm there's a golden sky  
And the sweet, silver song of a lark  
Walk on through the wind, walk on through the rain  
Though your dreams be tossed and blown  
Walk on, walk on with hope in your heart  
And you'll never walk alone  
You'll never walk alone

Walk on through the wind, walk on through the rain  
Though your dreams be tossed and blown  
Walk on, walk on with hope in your heart  
And you'll never walk alone  
You'll never walk alone

"You just have to take each day as a challenge to see if you are able to take that extra step. Give him some time and see what life brings you. It may take a while for you to clear things up or to find what you want, but I'll tell you one thing. When you find it, it is the best thing you could ever imagine" Gabriella explained and Amy smiled softly

"I don't know if I'm old enough to experience such things" Amy said softly

"Never say that Amy, you've experienced more things your age then all the teenagers in East High put together! Just be patient and what will be will be"

"Have you been reading Shakespeare lately mum?" Amy asked smiling due to Gabriella's last five words

"Well he's better than those women's magazines they have in the family room" Gabriella responded and they both giggled


	17. Chapter 17

**(Hey everyone! I'm glad you are happy that Amy is ok! I warn you now this chapter is long! It's taken me ages to write but go with it! The song in this chapter is one I was only introduced to last week. It was recommended to me by kit-cat99 and really works with this the content of this chapter so thank you so much kit-cat99. The song is called 'Keep Your Mind Wide Open' sung by AnnaSophia Rubb. So I hope you enjoy and let me know what you think! TKAMB aka Becky) **

**Chapter 16:**

Amy sat in her bedroom thinking about school. She had just returned home from the hospital after being there for over a month since her transplant. She had received many cards from people at school which startled her since she never had so many people send her so many cards before. She had been thinking about Jack a lot too. Since their last meeting when she woke up after her transplant they had hardly talked, just occasional 'hello's' when he had been at the house to see Charlie or play basketball with him. She understood that he wouldn't want to talk to her but she wanted to at least know he was ok. She couldn't help smiling softly as she heard the birds chirping outside her window and feeling the soft breeze against her cheeks.

"Amy?" she heard Charlie ask and Amy turned her head to see Charlie's smiling face at her doorway

"Hey" Amy replied and Charlie came to sit by his sister

"I thought you might like a cup of green tea" Charlie explained setting a cup of tea down on Amy's bedside table

"Thanks" Amy replied softly making Charlie's eyebrows fuse with confusion

"What's wrong?" he asked and Amy bit her lip

"It's nothing …. It's just that" Amy looked down and Charlie pushed a lock of hair behind Amy's left ear

"Dad told me you weren't going back to school for the rest of the school year" Amy looked up at her brother with sadness in her eyes. "It isn't your fault that you can't go back. Your health is more important then you going to a building for 8 hours every weekday attending classes and writing about the basketball team. If you get tired through the day because you are ill there is nothing to be ashamed of"

"It's not about being there for so long a time … I know I was an outsider in school but at least I was someone … I sound so stupid! I hate being in school because I'm an outsider and now I can't think about being anywhere else when I'm not able to be there!" Amy began to laugh softly making Charlie smile

"I've missed your laugh, it is nice to hear it again" he explained and she smiled softly. "Look Amy, I know we haven't been close these past few years but I want you to know you mean everything to me ok? I mean you saw me nearly kick Jack's butt when those pictures were published so even when I didn't tell you, I was protecting you in my own way. Besides, you don't sound stupid to me, you never could" Evangeline explained

"Thank you Charlie, I guess I always knew but a girl just wants to hear how a guy feels from time to time. How else will she know what to do? I don't know what to do! I'm so board just sat here doing nothing! I have so much I want to say and to do but I can't by being stuck here" Amy explained folding her arms. Charlie looked around the room and spied Amy's laptop computer

"Well just because you can't leave the house doesn't mean you can't say what you want to say" Charlie explained walking across the room. He picked up the laptop and placed it on Amy's bed. "Why don't you write about it? Your final article for the year for the school paper perhaps?"

"Do you think anyone will read it?"

"They will if I have to go to everyone in school and place one in their lockers!" Amy giggled and Charlie placed his hands on hers. "Amy, I don't say this enough but you are amazing. I know that as do mum, dad, Evangeline, Jack, Annette, Sammy, Michelle, and that is only naming a few! Others don't know you are amazing, so show them"

Charlie left the room as Amy opened her laptop. She couldn't right anything without a good inspirational song on thus her CD collection was huge (A/N: totally true for me! I can't write anything, even university essays without music on! There is a top tip for you if you are a new writer – a good song and the words just come to you or at least they do for me!). She listened to a song and began to smile thinking about the lyrics.

'Dear reader' she typed and didn't stop for the next hour and a half

-----

"EXCLUSIVE! AMY BOLTON REVEALS ALL!" various students working for the paper yelled through the corridors of East High.

"What?" Evangeline asked and Charlie passed her a freshly printed copy of the paper. Her article was a three page spread including the front page and had various pictures throughout the article from school and home including the one of her and Jack kissing

"I gave her an idea to occupy her time at home" he explained and Evangeline smiled as she read the beginning of the article. Charlie walked over to Jack's locker and handed the paper to him

"You need to read this" he told Jack

"What is it?"

"The truth" Charlie replied and walked away. Jack headed to the cafeteria and saw hundreds of students all sat at their tables reading the school paper with mesmerised faces. He sat at the basketball players table and began to read the article

Dear reader

If you are reading this then first of all I have to thank you for doing so and for purchasing a copy of the school paper. Now this is an article with a difference, I suppose for two reasons. One: because of the scandals I've caused in the past few months, and two: because I'm setting you a challenge. I lay before you a challenge to understand the world we call 'school'. I want you to close your eyes for ten seconds – that's right, 10 seconds. Open your eyes, what do you see?

I think I can guess sitting here in my home. If you are one of the geeks as they are classed you'll see a book you are reading. If you are a basketball player you'll be trying to track a play and see if you can sink that winning basket. If you are a cheerleader then you'll be checking out the player you have the biggest crush on after looking at a girl's outfit from across the court (how could she wear that skirt with those shoes?). Ok now I'm going to admit it was a trick challenge because what you are seeing isn't real

Psychologists (aka the experts) have taught us that certain events and experiences ranging from being a newborn to a young adult are what make us into the adults we become. This I strongly believe with the school years being the most critical, those years when you are forced to integrate with others not like you. Sometimes the result is positive, other it is the opposite. I know this because I've experienced it.

In English creative writing class we are taught that without experience we cannot write about certain matters such as love and sorrow. From this perspective I qualify and therefore I can now tell you my entire story. So are you sitting comfortably? Then I'll begin

My name is Amy Bolton; I'm 15 years old and live in Albuquerque New Mexico. I'm a triplet; my siblings (Charlie and Evangeline) are the most popular kids in school whilst I'm the least. No one really talks to me apart from those who I work with on the paper and my three best friends in the world Sammy, Annette and Michelle, so no one really knows my secret or my life.

When I was born I was only meant to live for up to an hour. My heart and lungs hadn't fully developed so my life was set to a one hour limit. I guess I have a strong will as I refused to die. I was placed in an incubator for six months before 'our miracle arrived' as mum puts it. I had been on the transplant list for four months and I managed to receive the heart and lungs of a girl who died in a road traffic accident. So I was given a chance to live even though to this day I hate the fact I have to have a transplant. I thank the families who allowed the transplants to take place with all my heart and soul but it is sorrowful to think that a person had to die tragically in order for me to live. I still had to spend many months afterwards confined to my bed but after a month I was discharged to spend the rest of my recovery in the comfort of my home. Over all I had begun to be a normal girl, yes I had to be careful of what I ate, where I went, what I did and had to take lots of medication every day, but still I was normal. I was extremely close to my siblings when we were young but now that is a different matter. I remember watching them playing in the garden out of my bedroom window wishing I could play basketball with Charlie or skip rope with Evangeline. I guess that is what has made me quiet and shy in character.

When school started I had to deal with another issue – sleep. I was used to spending days at home doing what needed to be done and having naps throughout the day as I didn't have so much energy as a normal kid of my age did. At school that plan was thrown out of the window! So when I was very young I tended to spend fewer days at school then my siblings as I was too exhausted to get through the long days. Even to this day I find myself falling asleep during lunch break or when I'm working on the school newspaper. My siblings attended every day and very quickly established themselves as the most popular kids of our year whilst I faded into the shadows, no one noticing I was there. I have become an outsider due to my health although I kept it a secret. I cannot take part in P.E. classes, sporting events, and other school social events in general. I developed a passion for reading due to my health as it was a pleasurable activity I could do without hurting myself. I could dance at the Netherfield ball with Mr. Darcy, experience battles with King Arthur, or walk along the Yorkshire mores with Cathy and Heathcliff all in my mind. I began to write stories and essays which I'd publish on student zone, a website set up for students to meet, chat and share their ideas and essays. If you have never published work or visited that site then you should it is great. All your work had copyright placed on it and you can't pass on any personal details about yourself so you are open yet hidden at the same time. You could be chatting to someone in your school but not know it.

That was when I met a guy, a guy that would change my world. We would share essays and chat online for hours and hours for two years and became good friends. We still knew nothing about each other but it is fare to say that I developed a crush on him very quickly although I didn't want to admit it. We also still didn't know where each other were, but fate would change our lives and force us to meet – myself and Jack Donovan. Yes you read correctly, Jack Donovan, the new boy and second most popular boy in school behind my brother. It took some time for us to figure it out and believe me I was more shocked then anyone.

I know what you are thinking; it is not possible for someone of his social order to be friends with someone from mine. I hate to admit it but you are right. Such a friendship would cause a scandal so we kept it a secret. However a certain English Literature project would change all that. I became Jack's tutor as well as his assignment partner. I went to his house to work on our project and have dinner; I think you know how the night ended. No doubt you saw the pictures of us but it was taken when I was completely overwhelmed and us both unaware we were being watched. When the pictures were released I had a heart attack and was placed on life support. Luckily a transplant set of heart and lungs came through and I'm here at home writing this article.

I feel empty inside for many reasons. Once again a life has had to be lost in order for me to live. I know if for any reason this will happen again I would never allow a transplant to take place. I would sign a do not resuscitate order, at least that way I am in control. I'm not afraid of dying as I have had to live with it every day of my life. I am however afraid of not living, not experiencing the best things in life like others I go to school with are able to do.

So what am I going to do now? Everyone thinks that everything will go back to normal and me and Jack will be together with the usual social standing order torn down to the ground so everyone will except us. I know it won't happen which is why I turned him down. We may be able to break down the social standing order for a few months or weeks but brick by brick it will be rebuilt stronger than ever before as it was after my parents tore it down together many years ago. I am recovering and so I cannot return to school this year at least. I now have five months confined to my bed with everyday medication and therapy. Whilst you go to basketball games, go to English Literature, or chat in your social groups at lunch I'll be alone slowly trying to rebuild my life. So how do you feel right now? Sad? Angry? Concerned? Alone? Welcome to my world and how I've felt every day of my life trying to cope with the social standing order of our school I'm forced to hide alone in the shadows of my siblings where I try to break through but are always pushed back down.

Now perform the challenge again. Close your eyes for 10 seconds open them and look around. The world looks somewhat different now doesn't it? At least I hope it does. The world is very different when you see it through another person's eyes, sometimes for better, others for worst. I'm not asking for the social standing order to change to help me, I want it to change for everyone. Everyone, no matter how popular they are hide their true selves and their issues as they are too scared to admit it to the social standing order. Doesn't that pleasant idealistic neat and tidy picture of school in your minds look rather tatty and worn now? As I'm writing this I'm listening to a song which I thought I'd share with you:

Have you ever seen the sky so beautiful, colorful, wide and wonderful   
Have you ever felt the sun shine so brilliantly, raining down oh the unity  
Have you ever wanted more? Wanted more

You've got to keep your mind wide open  
all the possibilities  
You've got to live with your eyes open  
believe in what you see

Think of all the days you've wasted worrying, wondering, hopelessly hoping   
Think of all the time ahead, don't hesitate, contemplate, no it's not too late  
Have you ever wanted more? Don't you know there's so much more

You've got to keep your mind wide open  
all the possibilities  
You've got to live with your eyes open  
believe in what you see

Tomorrows horizons  
Full of surprises   
Don't let them chase your dreams away

You've got to keep your mind wide open  
all the possibilities  
You've got to live with your eyes open  
believe in what you see

You've got to keep your mind wide open  
all the possibilities  
You've got to live with your eyes open  
believe in what you see  
believe in what you see  
believe in what you see

There is one clear thing that I see and it is a personal message to a certain person: I'll never forget what happened and I'm so sorry for hurting you. If I could change the world completely and make it possible then I would, God knows it. But I can't ... I can't.

So I won't be in school for rest of this year. Hopefully I will be back in September but I don't know. So if I never see any of you again or get to write in this newspaper again I leave you with these words of my own: Everyone is amazing in their own way, you need to figure out who you are in life no matter how far up the social standing order you are in order to feel the freedom you have the right to possess in life. You are beautiful no matter your race, your height, the clothes you wear, or the things you are interested it. Don't let anyone tell you who you are as they don't really know you, and finally:

YOU ARE BEAUTIFUL – END OF STORY.


	18. Chapter 18

**(Hey everyone! I've had a day off and spent the whole day writing thus is why I've published two chapters in one day. Well just so you know this is the one before last chapter to clear up the last line of the previous chapter! I did have more stuff at the end of that chapter but I changed it at the last second so believe me that last line wasn't the end of the story! There are two songs in this chapter. The first is a duet which I converted for one person to sing by deleting a couple of lines. It is entitled 'Til Him' from the hit musical 'The Producers'. The second is a Disney song called 'If I Never Knew You' which was cut from Pocahontas but this chosen arrangement is the version that runs over the credits. So I hope you enjoy and there is only one more chapter to go after this! TKAMB) **

**Chapter 17:**

Troy entered the house and looked around the lower level. "Amy?" he called but had no reply. "Amy?" he called again growing worried and ran upstairs. He opened her bedroom door and found her sat at her bedroom window reading a book. "Amy! Didn't you hear me calling, I was worried sick that something had happened to you!" he said walking up to her

"Sorry dad I didn't hear you" she lied and closed her book

"So you're ok? Not feeling dizzy? Breathless? Sick?" he asked cupping her face. She smiled softly and lowered his hands with hers

"I'm fine dad" she reassured him and her smile faded seeing the school newspaper under his arm. "You read it?" Amy asked and stood up

"Yeah, why didn't you tell me about this sooner? I'm your dad! You can come to me about anything you know that!"

"Just because I know I can it does not mean that I will" Amy explained and stood up. "I have had to live a life of quiet despair, it is what I have to live with dad, you knowing that isn't going to change anything" she said turning her back on him

"What are you going to do about Jack, he really misses you. He's been a mess on the basketball team" Troy explained

"I have written an article, which was my step towards us being a possible item. Now it is up to him ... I hope he does do something because I can't let him go! It's complicated" she felt soft tears fall from her eyes and she turned back around to Troy. "You wouldn't understand"

"Then make me" Troy replied softly and she began to sing

No one ever made me feel like someone  
'Til him  
Life was really nothing but a glum one  
'Til him  
My existence bordered on the tragic  
Always timid, never took a chance  
Then I felt his magic  
And my heart began to dance

I was always frightened, fraught with worry...  
'Til him  
I was going nowhere in a hurry  
'Til him  
He filled up my empty life  
Filled it to the brim  
There could never ever be  
Another one...like him

No one ever ever really knew me  
'Til him  
Everyone was always out to screw me  
'Til him  
Never met a man I ever trusted  
Always dealt with shysters in the past  
Now I'm well adjusted  
'Cause I've got a friend at last

Always playing singles, never doubles  
'Til him  
Never had a pal to share my troubles  
'Til him  
He filled up my empty life  
Filled it to the brim  
There could never ever be  
Another one ... like him

Troy stood up and walked over to his daughter

"I have always been overprotected, much more then Charlie and Evangeline. Please daddy, please that me have some aspects of my life private ... even from you" Amy begged. Troy held his daughter as she cried and soon she fell asleep. He laid her in her bed and headed for the living room. As he reached the bottom step the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Mr. Bolton ... It's me Jack... I think I need your help" he heard at the other end of the line

-----

**FOUR MONTHS LATER**

"Evangeline come on! We'll be late if you stay up there for one more minute" Troy called up the stairs making Amy smile. She had butterflies in her stomach and fiddled with her nails nervously. It was the night of the variety show and school in which Charlie, Evangeline, Sammy, and Alfie were performing their end of year English Literature assignment in. Amy was completely recovered and this was the first time she was to b going back to school since she collapsed.

"It'll be fine!" Charlie reassured his sister but Amy couldn't help feeling nervous. The entire ride in the car Amy was completely silent. The Bolton's were to be sitting in the front row and Amy knew everyone from the school would be watching her.

"Amy!" she heard Sammy call a few metres away and Sammy ran over pulling her best friend into a hug. "You look great, I'm so glad you're here"

"Thanks" Amy replied softly. Sammy instantly knew why she was so quiet

"Amy, it'll be ok. Maybe you should go to the bathroom before you sit down. Give you a moment to calm your nerves" Sammy suggested. Amy nodded and headed for the girls toilets. As she did she bumped into someone

"I'm so sorry" he said and her eyes widened

"Hey Jack"

"Hi, I didn't hurt you did I?" he asked frantically making her smile

"No, I'm ok" she reassured him and silence fell over both of them

"You look great" he said softly

"Thank you ... so do you. Why are you here exactly?" she asked

"They needed extra help for the show, I'm presenting"

"Oh" Amy replied and silence fell once more

"Well I had better go, the show can't start without me!" he walked away as she bit her lip. Amy went to the toilets and sat for five minutes taking in what had happened.

"Come on Amy, you can do this" she said to herself hearing the music in the hall. She took a deep breath and walked to her seat

-----

The night drew on and Amy couldn't help feeling relieved when the final ten minutes of the show approached. Jack came onto the stage as everyone clapped the couple who had just finished performing.

"That was Leanne and Marcus ladies and gentleman. Now for the final performance, well this one is extra special and it is not on your schedule. This performance is from me. We all know what has happened this year with me and a certain girl in the middle of it. She is sat in the front row right now and so I want to say I'm sorry too and I understand. I have been the biggest idiot in the world and so I know there is nothing I can say to make up for that, however there may be something I can do" Amy felt tears fill her eyes as he said that and smiled softly. "So as you all know we were paired up to make an assignment about Romeo and Juliet and make our own interpretation of the play and we came up with a video and a song. However certain circumstances meant that we were never able to present it to our class or our school together. So I was wondering, if she'll say yes, if she will come up here on stage and sing our project song with me tonight"

"Come on Amy!" Charlie called from backstage making the audience including Amy giggle. Jack held out his hand to her and she bit her lip.

"Amy! Amy! Amy!" Sammy began to chant backstage and everyone began to chant also.

"Please?" Jack asked and Amy slowly took his hand. There was a huge applause and Amy gingerly walked onto the stage.

"You know you didn't have to do this" Amy whispered to Jack

"Yes I did" he replied and smiled as the music began. There were two screens set up on stage, one on each side of them which projected their video. Sammy rushed on stage and handed a microphone to Amy. The butterflies in her stomach came back and she felt herself shaking. She closed her eyes for a few seconds and thought 'you are Amy Bolton, you can do it' She opened her eyes as Jack began to sing and listened closely

JACK:

If I never knew you, if I never felt this love

I would have no inkling of how precious life can be

And if I never held you, I would never have a clue

How at last I find in you, the missing part of me

In this world so full of fear, full of rage and lies

I can see the truth so clear, in your eyes, so dry your eyes

And I'm so grateful to you, I'd have lived my whole life through

Lost forever, if I never knew you

Amy brought the microphone to her mouth and began to sing

AMY:

If I never knew you, I'd be safe but half as real

Never knowing I could feel a love so strong and true

I'm so grateful to you, I'd have lived my whole life through

Lost forever, if I never knew you

Jack began to smile and continued to sing. The song reflected their relationship and he meant every word of it

JACK:

I thought our love would be so beautiful

AMY:

Somehow we make the whole world right

BOTH:

I never knew that fear and hate could be so strong

All they leave are worthless whispers in the night

But still my heart is saying we were right

AMY:

If I never knew you

JACK:

There is no moment I regret

AMY:

If I never knew your love

JACK:

Since the moment that we met

AMY:

I'd have no inkling of how precious life can be

JACK:

If our time's auspicious as that

Is here at last

BOTH:

I thought our love would be so beautiful

AMY:

So beautiful...

BOTH:

Somehow we make the world so right

AMY:

I thought our love would be so beautiful

We turn the darkness into light

BOTH:

And still my heart is saying we were right

JACK:

We were right

And if I never knew you

AMY:

And if I never knew you

JACK:

I'd have lived my whole life through

Jack held out his left hand to Amy and slowly she took it with her right

AMY:

Empty as the sky

BOTH:

Never knowing why

Lost forever

If I never knew you

The audience stood and applauded them both and Jack pulled Amy into a hug. For a few moments they forgot the world around them, only they existed. Charlie and Sammy watched them from the side of the stage and Charlie saw Sammy crying softly as she applauded

"Hey, why are you crying?"

"That was so beautiful ... I hope I find someone who would love me like that, but they are never around" Sammy said and laughed nervously. Charlie turned her to him and tried her cheeks

"I think they may be around" he replied and softly brushed his lips against hers. Sammy smiled softly and nodded

"Yeah I think so too"

Meanwhile Amy and Jack parted to bow to the audience. "Thank you everyone and goodnight" Jack said into the microphone as the curtain fell.

"I can't believe I just did that! That was amazing" Amy said with her hand against her chest. Her heart was beating like crazy and took her hands in his

"You were amazing ... we need to talk ... Is there anywhere we can go that is private?" he asked and she smiled softly

"I know where we can go" she replied and led him through the school halls to her secret hiding place


	19. Chapter 19

**(Hey everyone! Well here it is the final chapter – I'm quite sad I'm at the end! Well this chapter is all Amy and Jack so enjoy. There is a song that Amy and Jack sing together from 'The Phantom of the Opera' and is called 'All I Ask of You'. It is a beautiful song and fits so well with their story so enjoy! I have placed an author's note at the end of the chapter as well as the start so check it out as it may include something you will want to know and have been asked by many readers many times! TKAMB aka Becky!)**

**Chapter 18:**

"Amy where are we going?" Jack asked as they climbed several flights of stairs

"You'll see" Amy responded with a smile. She led him to the roof of the school and he stared open mouthed at the sight. As it was now dark there were various lights on around the roof of the school and with the sky being so clear the sky was full of stairs. He looked around and saw a bench surrounded by flowers which made him smile

"What is this place?" Jack asked looking around

"The roof of course! My dad introduced this place to me when I first came here. It was the place that he used to come to, often with my mum just to get away from everything that was going on in the hallways below. It is such a beautiful night it brings Shakespeare into my mind. 'Look how the floor of heaven is thicken laid with patens of bright gold'. It is a full moon tonight" Amy indicated as she took a few steps away from him. She kept her back to him and stared up at the full moon, the soft moonlight shone on her face giving her a heavenly glow

"Not as beautiful as you" he responded and she slowly turned to look at him. "I have been the biggest fool in existence and I'm sorry for being such a fool. If you never want to speak to me again I understand, but I must have your forgiveness ... I can't live without knowing I have your forgiveness" he replied and she shook her head

"Jack, I grant you forgiveness as I cannot imagine not having you in my life ... But I'm afraid" she replied, her voice cracking with emotion. He walked up to her and resting her left hand against her right cheek

"What is there to be afraid of? Everything has changed in school now, everyone is friends with everyone! People are dating who wouldn't be before, bullying has stopped and people can relax for the first time ever. So what is there to be afraid of?" he asked softly and she looked down forcing him to move his hand away from her face

"Everything, and everyone" she walked across the roof and he turned around to watch her walk away. Amy fiddled with her nails and spoke her mind. "Many things may have changed but I'm afraid of what will happen in life. I'm afraid of us because... I don't want to lose you. If something bad happens and we are separated I don't know how I'd cope. What if that terrible thing is my health? What if I were to die and leave you alone? So much suffering and sorrow in the world how can you stand it?" Amy asked and softly began to cry

"Amy" Jack said as he began to walk towards her. He wrapped his arms around her waist from behind making her heart beat faster and her breath quicken. He pressed her back close against his torso and began to sing

JACK:  
No more talk  
of darkness,  
Forget these  
wide-eyed fears.  
I'm here,  
nothing can harm you -  
my words will  
warm and calm you.

Jack slowly turned Amy around to look at him and he dried her cheeks 

JACK:  
Let me be  
your freedom,  
let daylight  
dry -your tears.  
I'm here,  
with you, beside you,  
to guard you  
and to guide you . . .

Amy smiled softly and began to sing her response

AMY:  
Say you love me  
every  
waking moment,  
turn my head  
with talk of summertime . . .

Say you need me  
with you,  
now and always . . .  
promise me that all  
you say is true -  
that's all I ask  
of you . . .

JACK:  
Let me be  
your shelter,  
let me  
be your light.  
You're safe:  
No-one will find you  
your fears are  
far behind you . . .

AMY:  
All I want  
is freedom,  
a world with  
no more night . . .  
and you  
always beside me  
to hold me  
and to hide me . . .

JACK:  
Then say you'll share with  
me one  
love, one lifetime . . .  
Iet me lead you  
from your solitude . . .

Say you need me  
with you  
here, beside you . . .  
anywhere you go,  
let me go too -  
Amy,  
that's all I ask  
of you . . .

AMY  
Say you'll share with  
me one  
love, one lifetime . . .  
say the word  
and I will follow you . . .

BOTH  
Share each day with  
me, each  
night, each morning . . .

AMY  
Say you love me . . .

JACK  
You know I do . . .

BOTH:  
Love me -  
that's all I ask  
of you . . .

He slowly leant and kissed her softly. After a few seconds the kiss deepened and she wrapped her arms about his neck whilst he wrapped his arms around her waist. After a moment they parted and he rested his forehead against hers 

BOTH:  
Anywhere you go  
let me go too . . .  
Love me -  
that's all I ask  
of you . .

He softly kissed her once more and smiled

"I love you" he said softly and she bit her lip

"I love you too ... Now how about that date, I do owe you some food after all" she said giggling and she shook his head

"Forget the food" he softly kissed her again before pulling her into a hug

"Jack I'm still afraid of what will happen to us" Amy told him softly

"No one can predict the future, but as long as we have each other I know we will be happy. I am blessed to have known you Amy, I will treasure that knowledge for the rest of my days" he kissed her forehead making her smile

"Since when did you become such a romantic basketball player?"

"Since a newspaper article changed the social standing order and feelings of everyone at East High. Do you fancy a muffin? All that presenting has made me hungry" he replied

"Only if its chocolate chip and you're paying" she replied laughing

"Why me? You owe me food" he asked raising an eyebrow

"Well you did take four months to apologise and did so by dragging me onto the stage and sing to the entire school – students and staff, the students' parents and the school board" Amy listened and Jack smiled broadly

"I had better make it double chocolate chip!" he responded making them both laugh

------

AMY'S POV:

After that night my world changed – at least for the time being. Jack and I become an official couple and now, two years later we are still together. Yes we have had a few bumps in our relationship but we have dealt with them and got through. I returned to high school in the September following the variety show we sang at. As for everyone else? Well Charlie and Sammy finally admitted their feelings for each other and they have been an item for the same length of time as me and Jack. As the various pairs of people from that English Literature class were becoming couples everyone expected Evangeline and Alfie to be a perfect couple – fate said otherwise! They did try it out for a while but decided to be just good friends. My health has been perfect since my transplant and school changed dramatically after my article was published. Everyone interacts with everyone now and no one is afraid and forced to hide their true feelings and passions. I cannot help but think I have actually been able to change our 'world' forever!

As for the next few years? Who knows! However I do know this – no matter what I do in my life I have friends, family, and a great boyfriend around whom I love and I know loves me. That is the greatest treasure in the world, one I will never let go of and will live in my heart forever

THE END – OR IS IT?????

**(A/N: Well that's it! I hope you enjoyed and thank you once again to all the fab people who has read my story and followed it from day one! I really appreciate feedback and I have to tell you I have never had so many hits and reviews for one story, all you guys rock! Well after this chapter you will find another which is actually the song list as well as where you can find them in my user area on you tube! So check it out for the full song list and see if you can watch a video including the song of your choice if it is available! You all rock and I promise you I will be back with a sequel! I'm busy until the end of next week due to university essays but then I get three whole weeks of for Easter to write my sequel in. I'll post a trailer ASAP so stay tuned and I will be back soon! TKAMB aka Becky!) **


	20. Chapter 20

**High School song list**

Hey everyone! As promised here is list of songs used in my fic along with the location of videos of these songs on my user space of you tube. It's simple to get to them. If you have never used you tube before then here is my guide:

**GET TO MY USER AREA:**

To start, search for my user name (**tkambhoney2007**) in the search engine. Make sure it is all in lower case or else you tube will come back with no results. You should get (at the minute!) five results called **Robin Hood 2006 – Did You Not Hear My Lady, Robin Hood 2006 – Marian's Secret Garden, Richard Armitage - Candyman, Guy of Gisborne – This is a man's world, and North and South – Northbound train**. All five of these are my creations so click on anyone you want. The chosen video will begin to play on a new page. To the right of the video is owner information. My user name will be in blue and you can click on it. Click on my name and you enter my channel/ user area which is a purple colour.

Now along the top of the channel you will see options including **videos, favourites and playlists**. Click on **playlists** and my playlists will appear on a new page. Just chose the video you want to view below and next to each title will tell you which playlist to choose and what page to go to in each playlist. To go to a different page on a playlist scroll down to the bottom of the current page of the playlist you are on and the page numbers will be on the right hand side of the playlist. You can click back at anytime you wish.

It's that easy! There may be times when a video is removed so the placement/ availability of these videos may be altered. If the video is not in the place where I stated then check the rest of that stated playlist in case it has moved to a different position. If it is not in the playlist it was removed for some reason! So search for the song title and see what you get! I've double check these videos before posting this so unless stated they are not there the videos will appear at the present time. So here is the list and I hope you are able to find them if you wish!

**Chapter list**

Trailer chapter – no song

Chapter 1 – no song

Chapter 2 – I won't say I'm in love: Disney playlist page 2, ninth video down. **A classic song from Disney's Hercules. This is a fan video combining the scene that this songs takes place with other moments through the movie**

Chapter 3 – Across the universe: movie/ tv mix playlist page 3, ninth video down. **An amazing song written by John Lennon and originally performed by The Beatles. The version I have is my fav cover of it by Fiona Apple**

Chapter 4 - I'm Not Saying a Word:  **no video however if you search it you can find a school productions version of it if you want to view it. The song is from the musical Blood Brothers and is one of the best songs of the whole play in my opinion**

Chapter 5 - One Day I'll Fly Away: Musical mix playlist, page 5, bottom video on page. **This is a fab song from the film musical Moulin Rouge**

Chapter 6 – Anything You Can Do: Musical mix playlist, page 5, ninth video down. **This is a song from the musical Annie Get Your Gun. This video is from a BBC musical TV series presented by John Barrowman and he sings this with Ruthie Henshall**

Chapter 7 – What is a Youth?: Musical mix playlist, page 8, top video on page. **This is a song inspired by Romeo and Juliet and was added to the 1968 film version. This video on you tube is a fan video as the song runs over the film credits! It was written by Eugene Wilder and sung by Glen Weston **

Chapter 7 – Reflection: Disney mix playlist, page 3, sixth video down. **This is Christina Aguilera's version of this song from Disney's Mulan as the lyrics where slightly altered for the character of Mulan to sing in the film. This is the official music video for the song**

Chapter 8 – God Help the Outcasts: Disney mix playlist, page 5, fifth video down. **This is a song from the Hunchback of Notre Dame sung by the character Esmerelda. I've only seen this film a couple times many years ago but this song stands out in my mind along with 'Out There' as they are both fab! **

Chapter 8 – Secret Garden:** I CREATED A VIDEO USING THIS!** If you go to the top of the channel instead of choosing playlists choose videos. The video (at this present moment in time) is the second from the left entitled Robin Hood 2006 – Marian's Secret Garden. If it is not there then look for it amongst the other videos as I may have uploaded more videos in the time between the original post of this and when you are reading it. **It is my fav song of all time as I have a great love for Bruce Springsteen's music! I set it to video clips of the recent BBC series of Robin Hood. So I hope you enjoy the other things I create that aren't fan fics!**

Chapter 9 – It Could Be You: Musical Mix playlist, page 7, forth video down. **This is a beautiful song by Alexis Strum and this video is the official music video from the artist. It is a song for one person but I converted it into a duet for the story **

Chapter 10 – No Matter What: Musical Mix playlist, page 7, fifth video down. **This is a lovely song from the stage version of Beauty and Beast. It is a song between Belle and her father when she asks him if she is odd. This video is from a community production but it is the best version I've actually heard of this song that isn't professional **

Chapter 11 – Chasing Cars: Movie/ TV Mix playlist, page 1, sixth video down. **This is a fan video surrounding 'The Notebook' to the song 'Chasing Cars'. I adore this song and the album it is from so I hope you enjoy! I know there were two other songs in this chapter but as there was only a couple of lines for each I didn't include them on this song list**

Chapter 12 – Just Around the Riverbend: Disney Mix playlist, page 5, top video on page. **This is a song from Pocahontas and for the content of the story I had to alter one of the lines at the end (the one surrounding marriage to Kokoum). This is a fab song and is one of my all time fav Disney songs**

Chapter 13 – Moon River: Musical mix playlist, page 1, forth video down. **This is a beautiful song sung by Audrey Hepburn in 'Breakfast at Tiffany's'. This is a video of the scene that she sung and me and my sister love this so I thought it was perfect for Evangeline and Amy**

Chapter 14 – Bring Him Home: Musical mix playlist, page 5, eight video down. **I had to alter this in the chapter including rewriting two lines as explained in the author's note for that chapter. This is a beautiful song from 'Les Miserables' and this video is from the tenth anniversary concert back in the 90's (can't remember the specific year for the life of me right now!!!) which was amazing!**

Chapter 15 – You'll Never Walk Alone: Musical mix playlist, page 7, ninth video down. **This video is from the 1995 Tony Awards when the revival stage production of Carousel came to New York. This is a wonderful song and I adore Mario Lanza's version of it **

Chapter 16 – Keep Your Mind Wide Open: Musical mix playlist, page 8, third video down. **Everyone applaud kit-cat99 for this song! I had never heard it until she suggested it to me for a scene in the hospital. I had been looking for the perfect song to place in the article but couldn't find it until this gem came along! It is sung my AnnaSophia Rubb and is just great!** **Thank you so much kit-cat99 you rock!**

Chapter 17 - Til Him: – Musical mix playlist, page 5, fifth video down. **This is a duet between the two main male characters from The Producers but I altered it to a single performer so there is dialog between the two of them on this video that I removed for my chapter. Video of recording session for the film version of The Producers, Mel Brooks does talk a little part way through the video but it is only for about ten seconds!**

Chapter 17 - If I Never Knew You: – **original version** Disney playlist, page one, top video. **Version arrangement same as A+J sing** (via a fan video) Doctor Who playlist, page one, seventh video down. **This is a beautiful song and the arrangements from the original to the version over the credits are slightly different. I got a video of each so it's up to you which one you want to watch!**

Chapter 18 - All I Ask of You: – **Film version video** Musical mix playlist, page 3, top of page. **Live version by film cast ** Musical mix playlist, page 4, eighth video down. **This song is from The Phantom of the Opera which is one of my fav musicals of all time. I would recommend the film video over the live as the music is so much better – the film one there is a full orchestra, the live one you get one piano! This musical is all about music so the best one of the two in my opinion is the film version but it is up to you which one you prefer!**

So that's it! If you have any problems or queries you can send me a personal message or a review via fan fic and I'll reply to you. Or if you are a member of you tube you can send me a message via that site and I could reply/ share videos with you. So enjoy and I'll be back soon!


End file.
